Une vie, un mystère-Tome 1
by amelie1306
Summary: Hermione... mystère est le mot maître de ta vie, ne le sais-tu pas? Draco... gueule d'ange mais âme de démon, n'est-ce pas, petit dragon? De nouvelles amitiés, de nouveaux ennemis, surveillez vos arrières. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, mais quand on veut la vérité, il faut en payer le prix, quel qu'il soit. Disclaimer: Le monde d'HP revient à JKR mais la fic' m'appartient!
1. Prologue

BONNE LECTURE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione Granger se regardait dans le miroir. Elle était méconnaissable; ses cheveux d'ordinaire bruns et touffus retombaient maintenant dans une cascade de boucles soyeuses d'un noir de jais sur ses épaules, contrastant encore plus avec sa peau laiteuse. Ses yeux normalement si provocateurs et clairs ne tiraient plus sur le brun doré mais affichaient bien un caractère et couleur différents. Ils étaient désormais verts, verts émeraude. Ses yeux tellement profonds donnaient envie de s'y perdre pour toujours et le sentiment chaleureux qu'ils dégageaient aurait pu en amadouer plus d'un. Hermione ouvrait la bouche dans un o parfait, une expression de surprise et de peur se peignant sur son visage devenu si angélique. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et se jeta un sort pour recouvrir son apparence, le vrai d'après elle même si elle en était moins sûre que ce qu'elle aurait voulu... Reprenant ses esprits, elle tourbillona dans sa chambre, s' habillant, se maquillant et se coiffant tout en étant perdu dans ses questions sans réponses. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que cela arrivait le matin quand elle se levait, elle se révaillait pour ensuite s'appercevoir qu'elle avait une apparence toute autre. Elle devrait s'être fait à l'idée de se réveiller à chaque fois avec cette apparence, mais elle en était toujours surprise et subjuguée par la beauté de la jeune femme devant elle qui d'après son mirroir serait elle-même. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il? Que lui arrivait-il? Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un? Consulter un médicomage? Elle n'en savait rien mais fut sorti de ses pensées en entandant trois petits coups clairs et rapide, elle sourit, toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolairent d'un coup, ne laissant place qu'à ce sentiment tellement beau qu'est l'amour. Tout sourire elle ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à un bel homme blond platine aux magnifiques yeux bleus.

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy se leva de son lit, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant complètement, caractéristique d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais bien vite cette sentation de légèreté laissa place à tous ses problèmes. Le plus gros occupant entièrement ses pensées : Comment lui dire?

Après une toilette rapide, il se dépêcha pour aller voir sa belle. Il frappa trois coups sur la porte en bois, déjà impatient de retrouver les bras de sa douce moitié. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminable, la porte s' ouvrit, laissant se dessiner une Hermione souriante et rayonnante dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle était tellement belle. "Merlin, que je l'aime!"se dit Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour!

Ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère que vous aimez le début! Laissez-moi des reviews!

ps. je poste aussi cette histoire sur wattpad pour le moment, j'essaye aussi de le faire sur , mais je n'y arrive pas...


	2. Flash back-partie 1

**BONNE LECTURE!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, Draco se précipita sur la belle lionne, l'embrassant fougueusememt. Celle-ci habituée à l'ardeur et l'intensité du blond ne fut pas surprise par ce comportement spontanné mais répondit plutôt à son baiser. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, un sourire plaqué sur leur visage.

-Bonjour... dit le serpentard avec son éternel sourire en coin

-Bonjour... répondit la lionne

Se perdant dans ses yeux bleus, la jeune fille se replongea dans ses souvenirs, quand tout avait commencé...

OoOoOoOoOo

**FLASH****BACK**

_-Allez Mione! Sort de la salle de bain!_

_-Non!_

_-Mais bon sang! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là toute la soirée! s'écria Ginny_

_-Oui pourquoi pas? La vie même!_

_-Mais pourquoi es-tu si stressée pour cette soirée? Tu es magnifique! essaya de rassurer Ginny, en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot._

_Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Au moment où Ginny allait vraiment abandonner le fait de faire sortir Hermione de la salle de bain, Un petit__:_

_-Tu crois? résonna dans le silence_

_-Mais bien sûre! fit la rousse, reprenant peu à peu espoir de voir sa meilleure amie reconsidérer sa résolution de rester enfermée pour le restant de ses jours dans cette stupide salle de bain._

_Pour toute réponse, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione plus qu'hésitante dans ses choix de projets pour la nuit : Rester enfermée dans cette salle de bain à ruminer des pensées noires ou bien sortir et aller à ce bal masqué pour " rencontrer des gars charmants et tout à fait civilisés" ? (Selon sa meilleure amie qui s'était d'ailleurs mis en tête de la caser)_

_En poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Hermione ouvrit totalement la porte, laissant ainsi Ginny la regarder. Celle-ci fut bouche bée : Hermione était vraiment magnifique._

_En effet, la jeune préfète en chef était vraiment resplendissante dans sa robe blanche sans bretelles qui se ceinturait à la taille par un ruban noir, la jupe s'évansant à partir de là. À partir de la taille, la robe se dégradait du blanc originel de la robe au noir, en de petits cristaux allant du gris argent au noir d'encre, tachant le blanc brillant de la robe. Ses cheveux, domptés grâce à un sort, retombaient en de jolies boucles sur ses épaules dénudées. Son visage à peine maquillé était en partie caché par un masque noir décoré de petits cristaux blancs, s'accordant parfaitement avec sa robe. La jeune fille qui détestait les talons hauts, portait de petites ballerines blanches et noires qui complétaient sa tenue._

_Voyant que son amie ne réagissais pas Hermione pensa au pire :_

_-C'est trop habillé? La robe n'est pas jolie? Mes cheveux sont encore touffus et indomptables? Je..._

_-Chut! Non! Tu es vraiment belle, justement._

_Rassurée, la griffondor s'avança vers son amie et la détailla de la tête au pied à son tour._

_La jolie rousse était tout aussi belle. Sa robe qui était aussi blanche avait de fines bretelles, moulant le corps de la lionne jusqu'aux genous où elle s'évasait en froufrous de tissus, recouverts de brillants. Ses escarpins noirs et simples s'accordaient avec son masque aussi de la même couleur, n'ayant que quelques brillants dessus comme décoration, que la rousse n'avait pas encore mis et qu'elle tenait à la main. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient relevés en un chignon impeccable qui laissait échapper quelques mêches rebelles qui encadrait son visage peu maquillé._

_-Toi aussi tu es magnifique Gin'! s'écria la brune._

_Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un sourire entendu avant de descendre dans la grande salle rejoindre leurs cavaliers respectifs, Ginny mettant son masque entre temps._

OoOoOoOoOo

**En bas, aux portes de la Grande salle**

_Harry se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, regardant sans cesse sa montre, il n'avait jamais été patient surtout qu'il était nerveux d'ouvrir le bal en compagnie du couple de préfets en chef et les autre préfets, en étant lui-même un._

_-Nerveux Potter? ricanna Malfoy_

_-Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas? riposta le survivant en regardant une énième fois sa montre._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font bordel? marmonna ensuite Harry_

_-Non je ne suis pas nerveux, après tout, comment une soirée pourrait être stressante quand je sais que je la terminerai en bonne compagnie? répondit le serpentard, un sourire pervers sur le visage._

_Harry ne fit que le regarder avec désaprobation et dégout avant de détourner le regard, se rappelant l'absence des filles, il recommenca à gesticuler de plus belle, arrachant les dernières gouttes de patience qui restait à Draco (pas plus qu'Harry...)._

_-Tu pourrais pas te calmer un peu? La vue d'un balafré est assez agaçante comme ça alors un balafré hyperactif...Elles ne sont même pas en retard! Il reste quoi, 10 minutes?_

_-Cinq. le corrigea le lion._

_Quand le serpent allait répliquer, l'expression du visage d'Harry le fit se raviser. En effet, celui-ci avait la tête tourné, une expression de soulagement, bonheur et ébahissement sur la face. Draco suivi son regard et là il la vit, tel un ange, descendant les escaliers._

_Hermione descendait les escaliers, elle devait ouvrir le bal avec Malfoy, le deuxième préfet en chef et cela l'angoissait un peu. Bien que leurs rapports__se_ _soient améliorés et qu'ils se comportaient assez civilement l'un envers l'autre, ils ne filaient pas le grand amour. _

_Du moins, pas encore..._

_Malfoy était subjugué par la beauté d'Hermione, mais bien sûr, ne laissa rien d'autre paraitre qu'un masque froid et moqueur._

_-Alors Granger, tu as dompté ta crinière de lion? Dommage, ça allait bien avec ton caractère. fit le préfèt en chef, la voix débordante de sarcasme_

_-Très drôle Malfoy. répondit sèchement son homologue, essayant de ne rien faire paraitre quant à son admiration face au beau blond. En effet, celui-ci avait une allure des plus soigné ce soir là. Il portait, comme le voulait le thème de la soirée des vêtements noirs et blancs. Sa chemise blanche moulait bien sa silouhette et on pouvait entrapercevoir ses muscles bien dessinés. Son pantalon fait en tissus dispendieux était noir et lui seyait assez bien. Aussi, son masque blanc et une broche en serpent verte accrochée à sa poitrine complètaient sa tenue de soirée._

_Le serpentard allait répondre quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur les préfets, la voix de Dumbledore retentissant dans la salle._

_-Veuillez accueillir mes amis, nos préfets et leurs partenaires avec les préfets en chefs qui ouvriront ce merveilleux bal masqué!_

_Suite à ses paroles, un tonerre d'applaudissement les acclamèrent et les préfets entrèrent en premier dans la salle, suivient de près par le couple des préfets en chef. Harry et Ginny devant, suivit de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, Justin et sa partenaire des poufsouffles, Luna Lovegood et Neville et finalement, Hermione et Drago qui les éclipsait tous par leur beauté et grâce. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Draco rayonnait de fierté au fait de se sentir le plus beau, mais aussi, cela il ne le dirait jamais à qui que ce soit même sous la torture, de sa partenaire. Il était fier d'avoir à son bras la plus jolie fille de Poudlard en cette soirée. Hermione de son côté, peu habitué à tant d'attention, fut tout d'abord crispé mais se détendit au fur et à mesure, lançant même quelques sourires charmeurs à la foule._

_Arrivés au centre de la piste de danse, Draco pris hermione par la taille et elle, plaça ses mains autour du cou à celui-ci. Elle frissonna à sa proximité avec le prince des serpentards tandis que celui-ci était troublé par son parfum qui l'emplissait d'une béatitude totale. Leur malaise fut bientôt interrompu par la musique de la valse qui emplissait la pièce. Ils se mirent aussitôt à valser, tourbillonant et virvoletant à travers la piste avec tant de grâce que tout le monde ne pouvait détacher leurs yeux d'eux encore une fois._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hello!**

**J'espère que cette première partie du Flash back vous a plut! Laissez-moi des reviews!**


	3. Flash back-partie 2

_Perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, les deux préfets en chef ne remarquèrent pas toute suite qu'ils étaient seuls sur la piste. Aussi, dès la dernière note de la valse, ils se séparèrent et allèrent retrouver leurs amis, chacun de leur bord sans se parler, ni même se regarder, trop abasourdi l'un comme l'autre par la particularité du moment qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble._

_Ensemble. Draco n'arrivait pas à s'ôter ce mot de la tête à chaque fois qu'il_ la _regardait._ Elle. Hermione.

_Ensemble, ce mot qu'elle n'arrivait à s'ôter de la tête à chaque fois que son regard si beau se posait sur elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle avait trop peur de flancher._

_-Mione, Eh Mione, HERMIONE!_

_-Hein?_

_-Est-ce que ça va?_

_-Euh, oui oui Ron, ça va..._

_-T'as l'air ailleurs depuis ta danse avec Malfoy... rajouta Ginny. Au fait, super votre danse, on aurait dit que vous flottiez, non! Que vous voliez, oui c'est ça. On aurait dit que vous étiez dans votre propre monde!_

_-En tout cas la fouine a l'air de vouloir te bouffer avec tous ces regards de prédateur, ne serait-ce qu'il te touche et il aura mon poing dans sa petite face de mangemort... grommela Ron en lançant de petits regards en direction de son ennemi de toujours, ce qui fait qu'il ne remarqua pas la teinte rosée que prirent les joues de sa meilleure amie à l'entente de ses paroles. Ce que Ginny ne manqua pas le moins du monde, au contraire..._

_-Euh, Hermione, tu voudrais pas m'accompagnez à la toilette? J'ai une envie pressente..._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles à toujours allez en petit groupe aux toilettes? demanda Ron à Harry qui venait d'arriver avec sa boisson._

_-J'en aucune idée... fit le brun, un petit sourire en coin affiché sur son visage qui laissait entendre tout le contraire de son ignorence._

_-Euh, ok Gin' on y va._

_Sur ce, les deux filles se levèrent et partirent aux toilettes, non sans qu'un regard d'un certain blond les suive._

_-Dragonichou! Oh eh! Tu m'entends mon Dragounet?_

_-Je reviens. répondit simplement le serpentard concerné, sans un regard à Pansy qui essayait de s'aggriper vainement à son bras, les yeux résolument fixés sur les deux jeunes lionnes qui sortaient._

_-Mais où ça? Je t'accompagne!_

_- Non, lâche moi Parkinson. dit sèchement Draco, récupérant du coup son bras, et partant à grande enjambées vers les portes de la grande salle, faisant le même chemin que les deux griffondors un peu plus tôt._

_Arrivées dans le couloir, Hermione se dirigeait vers les toilettes, quand Ginny la rattrapa avec son bras._

_-Où vas-tu?_

_-Ben, à la toilette..._

_-Non non! Viens!_

_Sur ses mots, la belle rousse entraina son amie dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à un coin assez isolé, sans se douter que Draco Malfoy les suivait à pas de loup, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer._

_-Bon, maintenant tu m'explique Mione._

_-Expliquer quoi? demanda innocement Hermione_

_-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. s'impatienta Ginny, levant les yeux aux ciel_

_-Eh bien, non je ne vois vraiment pas...fit la brune, en essayant d'éviter le regard de son amie_

_-Hermione Jane Granger! Regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle et bon sang! Vas-tu me dire enfin ce qui se passe avec Malfoy?!_

_-Ah ça...murmura à peine audiblement Hermione_

_-Oui ça! Alors? redemanda la rousse, avide de savoir_

_-Eh bien on a dansé et j'ai...j'ai..._

_-Tu as quoi?_

_-J'ai...Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tout dire d'une traite. J'aiaimédanseravecMalfoy._

_-Quoi?!_

_-J'ai-ai-mé-da..._

_-Oui oui ça va, j'ai entendu, mais c'était plus une exclamation de surprise. Sérieux, t'as vraiment aimé?_

_-O-oui._

_-Je le savais! Je le SAVAIS! Bordel je le savais que tu ..._

_-Chut Ginny! s'écria Hermione, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, tu veux vraiment que toute l'école le sache? Que LUI le sache?_

_Malheureusement pour elle, la personne dont elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle sache avait tout entendu..._

_Après quelques minutes, Hermione avoua aussi à sa meilleure amie l'attirance que tout deux avait senti, étant persuadé que Draco ait ressenti pareil ce qui n'était pas faux. Et le fait qu'ils s'étaient réellement bien senti dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Ginny s'en alla rejoindre son cavalier, en occurence, Harry Potter, et laissa sa meilleure amie qui lui avait demandé de rester seule pour réflechir et remettre ses idées en place. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand une voix grave retenti derrière elle. Cette voix. Oh merlin._

_Draco avait tout écouté de la conversation entre les deux amies, ne se sentant pas du tout coupable d'espionner. Quand la Weasley fut parti, il se cacha pour ne pas qu'elle le voit et détailla Granger de la tête aux pieds, appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de l'ombre et fit remarquer sa présence à la Griffondor._

_-Salut Granger..._

_Cette dernière eu un sursaut en entendant sa voix et se retourna, plongeant ses yeux dans l'océan bleu-gris des yeux de l'autre._

_-Malfoy! fit-elle surprise de sa présence._

_-En personne! Ricana le prince des serpentards_

_-Que fais-tu ici? demanda prudemment la jeune fille, ignorant sa dernière remarque._

_-Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais je vais répondre en premier. Je me promenais dans les couloirs, échappant enfin à cette sangsue de Pansy Parkinson quand j'ai entendu mon nom, du coup, je suis allé voir._

_Horrifiée, Hermione comprit instantanément que son ennemi mentait et qu'il n'était pas là par hasard, et surtout, elle comprit qu'il avait tout entendu. Elle répondit à sa réponse par une simple question._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pourquoi quoi Granger? répondit Draco, faisant l'innocent en sachant très bien que la Griffondor, loin d'être dupe, avait compris qu'il mentait._

_-Tu sais très bien pourquoi! S'énerva Hermione_

_-Non je ne sais vraiment pas quoi, répondit Draco, jouant encore l'innocent._

_-Argh! Malfoy, écoute-moi bi..._

_Elle venait de remarquer qu'il s'était vraiment rapproché, se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement._

_-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda lentement la lionne._

_-Ça...murmura-t-il, penchant sa tête vers elle et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione le repoussa un peu au début, avant de se laisser aller._

_Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces sur les siennes, provoquant un étrange frisson. Une étrange sensation au bas de son ventre se fit ressentir. Le baiser qui au début fut doux, devint plus passionné, plus pressant par la suite. Draco, enivré, la plaqua contre le mur. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle._

_-Est-ce qu... Est-ce que... tenta en vain de dire Hermione_

_-Est-ce que ça s'est réellement passé? Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose? Est-ce que j'ai aimé? Est-ce que je t'aime? Oui, oui à toutes ces questions._

_Bouche bée, Hermione le regarda, les yeux plein d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction. Pour toute réponse, elle rempli l'espace entre eux deux et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ils échangèrent ainsi leur deuxième baiser._

_-Oui, oui à tous aussi. murmura la jeune fille à son amant après s'être détaché de lui._

_Depuis ce temps, ils entretenaient une relation secrète dont seul Ginny en connaissait l'existence, s'aimant un peu plus chaque jour._

**RETOUR AU PRÉSENT**

-Mione? Mon amour? Tu es là?

-Oui oui Draco, je pensais à notre début de relation. s'expliqua la concernée.

-Ah bon! Tu viens? On va déjeuner.

-Déjà l'heure?

-Oui.

Ils étaient le 30 novembre et cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient.

-Argh, on commence en potions avec Rogue. Grogna Hermione en sortant de leur salle commune.

-Et puis? C'est chouette les potions et le professeur Rogue est super!

-Ouais ouais...

Arrivés en bas, ils se séparèrent pour que personne ne les voient ensemble, rejoignant leur table respective, non sans un baiser d'au revoir.

Vraiment, Hermione et Draco s'aimaient à la folie, pourtant, une bonne chose a toujours une fin, non?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Salut salut!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'en ai fait un plus long cette fois-ci, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!**


	4. Amant secret et Jalousie

Hermione entra la première dans la Grande salle, un sourire niais scotché au visage. La tête dans ses pensées ayant un rapport avec un certain serpentard, elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que ses pieds l'avaient mené à la table des griffondors, et qu'elle s'était assise à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron et de Lavande. Descendant de son petit nuage, elle salua Ginny et Ron, mais n'adressa pas un regard à sa sangsue de petite amie.

-Chalut Hermionch, glurp, bien dormie? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de saussices.

-Beurk! Ronald Weasley tu n'es qu'un goinffre! Riposta sa meilleure amie, le frappant sur le bras avec la Gazette.

-Ah ça oui alors! Comment fais-tu pour avaler autant de nourriture par jour? Depuis le temps tu aurais du exploser! renchérit sa sœur.

-J'imagine bien le tableau, plein de saussices revolant partout! s'esclaffa Hermione faisant pouffer de rire Ginny.

Le concerné jeta alors son révolue sur les patates, ayant sûrement juste compris l'allusion d'Hermione quant au fait qu'il mangeait beaucoup de saussices. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rires des deux filles en face de lui. "Décidement je ne comprendrai jamais les filles" se dit-il perplexe quant à l'hilarité des deux jeunes filles. Lavande, elle, ne faisait que glousser comme une dinde sans raison apparente, trop concentré à s'agripper au bras de Ron que de manger.

-Salut tout le monde! s'exclama Harry qui venait d'arriver, il vint s'installer à côté de Ginny qui elle fut encore plus ravie que le survivant qu'elle aimait en cachette depuis leur première rencontre vienne près d'elle.

-Salut Harry! s'écrièrent d'une même voix les filles à côté de lui, ne récoltant qu'un hochement de tête de la part de son meilleur ami.

-Alors, quoi de neuf?

-Rien de spécial, rien d'autre à part une autre série de meutres chez des moldus et encore des disparitions. Rien de bien différent Harry. lui répondit Hermione.

-Dis Mione, ça va? T'as l'air...hum...

-Ah eu oui oui ça va pourquoi Harry?

-Ben je te trouve bien tête en l'air aujourd'hui et en plus pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce sourire vraiment niais collé sur ta face depuis tantôt? demanda Harry en tartinant sa toast de confiture.

-Ben, euh...

-Il se trouve que Hermione ici présente a rencontré quelqu'un. Intervint Ginny.

Hermione, surprise par la réplique de sa meilleure amie, eu d'abord peur que celle-ci ne dévoile son secret avant de songer à l'étriper pour avoir eu l'audace de la fourrer dans ce mensonge et de devoir en tisser plein d'autres encore pour camoufler sa relation avec Draco Malfoy.

-Ah bon? S'enquit Harry, se penchant vers Hermione, curieux.  
>Ce qui ne fut vraiment pas la réaction du rouquin en face d'eux, qui s'étouffa avec un morceau de patate.<p>

-Qu-quoi?! S'exclama celui-ci, une mine étonnée et amer sur le visage.

-Euh... ouais c'est exactement ça... répondit Hermione, plus qu'embarrassée en regardant incertaine une Ginny fière de son coup. Justement, celle-ci rajouta:

-Eh ouais! En plus ça m'a l'air sérieux, elle ne me parle que de lui mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, c'est une sorte de secret parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que les autres le sache.

-GIN...euh, Ginny ma meilleure amie à vie, tu viens deux secondes? Il faut que je te parle... dit Hermione, choquée de son comportement et prête à exploser de colère.

-Oh d'accord, laisse moi juste...

-NON! Euh je veux dire, non non c'est urgent s'il-te-plait vient. Sur ses paroles, la préfète en chef la tira par le bras, adressant un sourire forcé aux garçons.

Une fois parties, Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami, prenant pour une fois la peine d'avaler avant de parler.

-Les filles sont vraiment des créatures bizarres... déclara-t-il, le visage sérieux, un peu pensif. Il ne fit que déclencher un petit rire chez Harry qui secoua la tête exaspéré.

**Plus loin à la table des serpentards...**

Draco Malfoy n'était pas une personne très tolérente. Et le peu de tolérence qu'il avait ce matin là s'épuisa bien vite...

-Dragonichou! Mon Dragounet!

-Quoi encore Pansy? s'efforça de répondre calmement Drago.

-Tu sais, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...minauda Pansy avec un sourire aguicheur, descendant une main le long des jambes du serpentard jusqu'à arriver près de sa partie, la touchant presque avant que la main froide du prince des serpentards ne la lui prenne brusquement, la foudroyant du regard.

-Ne me touche pas!

-Mais voyons chéri! Je sais que tu aimes ça...

-Primo, je ne suis pas ton chéri et deuxio, tu ne me fais aucun effet et arrête de t'accrocher à moi comme ça! fit Draco, crachant presque ses dernières paroles en arrachant brusquement son bras de l'emprise de la brune.

-Mais, mais...

-Pas de mais, on dirais Weasley, à begayer comme ça tu vas peut-être avoir des cheveux roux, qui sait... railla le vert et argent en lui faisant un sourire en coin moqueur, typiquement Malfoyen.  
>Furieuse et ne trouvant rien à répliquer, Pansy s'écarta de lui, au plus grand plaisir du blond, et commença à bouder.<p>

-Dis donc vieux, t'es énervé ce matin... commenta Blaise Zabini qui observait la scène depuis le début. Avec un regard noir, Draco lui interdit de continuer, alors, c'est en soupirant que Blaise leva les mains en signe de paix et lui offrit un sourire faussement désolé.

-Ça va Draco! Tiens, voilà comment te remonter le moral, regarde Weasmoche, t'as vu comment il regarde Granger? Avec du désir! Et elle est assez aveugle pour ne pas le voir... Quelle sang de bourbe cette fille! Une vraie plaie! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que lui trouve Weasley...

Dès les premières paroles, Draco se crispa. Il serra ses poings à l'entente de l'insulte qu'il avait lui-même affublé à Hermione étant plus jeune. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus entendre cette affreuse insulte qu'il avait lançé tant de fois à la femme qu'il aimait depuis la 4e année, à ce bal du tournois des 3 sorciers. Depuis ce bal, il s'était efforcé de traiter la griffondore comme il l'avait fait les autres années mais s'était rendu compte que le cœur n'y était pas, qu'il était tombé amoureux. Alors ce soir-là, à ce bal d'Halloween, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation des lèvres si douces de la belle brune et avait fini par lui avouer ce qui pesait sur son cœur depuis tant d'années, redoublant de joie après qu'il eut compris qu'Hermione ressentait la même chose pour lui depuis leur danse.

-Eh oh! Drago! s'écria Blaise

-Hmm?

-Tu es d'accord ou pas? s'impatienta le serpentard

-Quoi? Draco était perdu, mais de quoi lui parlait Blaise?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, Draco était vraiment bizarre depuis le bal.  
>Il était souvent plongé dans ses pensées, repoussant toutes les avances des filles, ne draguant les plus et oubliant même d'insulter les griffondors quand ceux-ci passaient près d'eux.<p>

-Cet après-midi on va jouer au Quidditch ou pas?

-Ah! Oui bien sûr Blaise. Bon j'y vais, à tantôt!

-Ouais à tantôt... murmura son ami, le regardant emprunter la sortie, chose qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient faits tout juste 5 minutes avant.

**Quelque part dans un des couloirs de Poudlard (Eh eh! ça rime!)**

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris?!

Hermione Granger était furieuse. Elle était agacée au plus haut point contre Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie qui continuait d'arborer un sourire fier.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. lui répondit calmement la rouquine sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

-Ce qu'il fallait faire? Ce qu'il fallait faire?! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire? Surtout pas ce qu'il fallait en-tout-cas!

-Sérieusement Hermione! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

-Ginny! Tu viens de me fourrer dans le pire scénario possible! Par ta faute je devrai mentir sans arrêt et inventer plein d'histoires que je n'aurai jamais vécues!

-Si justement!

La réponse de Ginny troubla quelque peu Hermione, était-elle devenu folle? Cela expliquerait bien des choses...

-Je t'assure que mon idée est brillante! Toutes les choses que tu devras raconter ne seront pas fausses! Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si Malfoy était ton amant secret, ce qui est déjà le cas alors... Donc ce que je viens de dire à Harry et Ron ne devrais pas tant t'affecter, non? Insista la belle rousse, un sourire encore plus fier et un air victorieux affichés sur son visage aux traits fins,

Hermione ouvra et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois, trop surprise pour répliquer, elle avait été tellement affolé contre Ginny en ayant peur qu'elle ne révèle son secret qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la signification des paroles de son amie.

-Et puis comme ça, ils ne poseront plus de questions gênantes et tu pourras aller retrouver la fouine tranquillement! Tu n'auras qu'à t'arranger pour que personne ne découvre l'identité de ton amant secret. Rajouta-t-elle, triomphante.

-Ouais tu as raison... Désolé Ginny, j'ai paniqué, j'avais peur que tu leur raconte ma relation avec Draco.

-Mais enfin Mione! Jamais je ne te trahirais! Mais je comprends ta  
>réaction... J'aurais réagi pareille et puis c'est vrai que ma révélation était un peu innatendu, même moi j'ai été un peu surprise par mon audace, je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça mais ça a été plus fort que moi quand j'ai vu à quel point tu semblais l'aimer.<p>

-Ça va Gin... En fait je te remercie, ça va peut-être me faciliter la tâche quand je devrai annoncer aux garçons l'identité de mon "amant secret". Mais ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil! Parles-en moi avant de balancer une aussi grosse chose à la figure des gars, surtout Ron! Tu as vu sa face? On aurait dit qu'il allait  
>s'évanouir!<p>

Les deux gryffondors éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon Gin vas-y, vas manger, moi je vais aller trouver Draco, je dois lui parler.

-Ok Hermione! Je dirai à Ron et Harry que tu es partie finir un devoir.

Après s'être séparé, Ginny se dirigea vers la Grande salle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour qu'Harry ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un instant les yeux sur elle d'une autre manière que celle fraternelle. Elle enviait la relation que sa meilleure amie entretenait avec le serpentard.

Hermione partie quant à elle en direction des appartements réservés aux préfets en chef. Elle ne fit que quelques pas qu'une voix l'arrêta:

-Bonjour Hermione.


	5. La Lettre

-Bonjour Hermione.

Celle-ci se figea. Eh merde.

-Eh, Luna! fit la gryffondor, mal à l'aise, se retournant pour faire face à la serdaigle.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mes souliers? Je soupçonne encore les nargoles de me les avoir pris, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ont une vraie obsession pour cette paire de basket en particulier...

-Euh... non Luna désolé.

Hermione était soulagée, elle n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec Ginny. La brunette tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir quand la blonde l'interpella.

-J'ai toujours été sûre que toi et Malfoy alliez vous mettre ensemble. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Oh et au fait, je trouve l'idée de Ginny géniale! Fais attention aux nargoles...

Puis, son discours terminé, Luna partit en direction de la Grande salle, la tête en l'air et observant chaque poutre pour vérifier si ses souliers n'étaient pas accrochés quelque part, visiblement inconsciente de son effet causé à Hermione.

Hermione quant à elle était restée figée à l'entente de la révélation de son amie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au flair étonnement juste de la blonde lunatique et pour le moins étrange. Mais elle assimilait aussi le fait que Luna avait tout entendu, et ce, sans qu'aucune des deux, elle ou Ginny, ne s'en rende compte. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante. Hermione finit par se ressaisir et allait se mettre à la poursuite de la serdaigle avant de réaliser que celle-ci avait déjà disparue dans un des tournants du couloir. Elle relâcha un soupir résigné et partit pour de bon cette fois vers ses appartements.

**À la suite de Draco Malfoy...**

Draco marchait, il marchait et marchait sans s'arrêter à travers Poudlard. Il avait besoin de changer d'air. Oui! C'est ça, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il retourna sur ses pas et revint vers la Grande salle pour accéder au hall quand il croisa Luna Lovegood. Celle-ci était plantée en plein milieu du couloir, indifférente aux autres, le regard rivé au plafond. Le serpentard décida lui aussi de rester indifférent à la serdaigle et passa à côté sans la regarder. Mais quand il allait passer, une main aggripa son bras, le retenant de continuer sa marche. Agaçé, il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait toujours les yeux levés pour savoir en quel honneur elle l'avait arrêté. Énervé par son manque de réaction, le jeune homme chercha à se dégager de la poigne étonnament solide de Luna quand celle-ci lui adressa enfin la parole.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

Le prince des serpentards, d'abord surpris par la question directe de l'adolescente ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de lui servir une réplique cinglante.

-Les Malfoys n'aiment personne! Alors maintenant lâche-moi! répliqua acidement Draco, essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais la poigne de Luna ne fit que se rafermir. La jeune fille daigna enfin lui adresser un regard. Son regard bleu clair semblait exprimer quelque chose, comme si la sorcière voulait lui dire qu'elle était loin d'être dupe, qu'elle _savait_.

-Ne lui brise pas le cœur Malfoy. Sur ce, Luna relâha sa prise et retourna à sa contemplation du plafond. Draco en profita pour y aller, grommelant dans sa barbe des choses du genre "Lovegood...stupide...savoir...folle...problème...Hermione".

**À la suite d'Hermione Granger...**

Hermione entra dans ses appartements communs avec Draco. Elle fit le tour de la salle commune et alla vérifier dans la chambre du serpentard mais ne trouva aucune trace de son amant. Elle sortit alors dans le couloir en regardant sa montre. Il lui restait 15 minutes avant son premier cours. Mais où était-il? Il devrait avoir fini de manger à l'heure qui est... En réflechissant, Hermione laissa ses pieds la mener où ils voulaient, ne remarquant même pas son environnement. Ce ne fut que rendue dehors qu'elle sortit de ses songes, réalisant que sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était assise dans l'herbe, accotée à un saul pleureur, le lac s'étandant à ses pieds. La vue était magnifique. Un bruit la fit sursauter, la ramenant à la réalité en même temps et de ce fait, lui rappelant son but premier: retrouver Draco. Sans s'attarder sur le bruit qui l'avait réveillé, Hermione se leva, et fit volte face pour retourner au château quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'élu de son cœur.

-Alors, on allait partir sans me dire bonjour? Demanda malicieusement le blond, la couvant d'un regard espiègle.

-Draco! souffla comme toute réponse la gryffondor. Je te cherchais!

-Vraiment? Fit l'autre interessé

-Biensûr idiot! Je te cherche depuis... Hermione regarda sa montre. Oh merde!

-Hmmmm... depuis oh merde? Répondit Draco, amusé.

-Vite! Viens Draco!

-Quoi?

-Viens j'te dis! À peine sa phrase terminée, Hermione entraîna à sa suite un grand blond un peu perdu.

-Mais qui a-t-il Hermione! Enfin! S'écria Draco, le souffle court d'avoir couru après sa belle.

-On va être en retard! Vite! Il nous reste 5 minutes!

-Bah, juste ça?

-Quoi juste ça?

-Ben c'est pas la fin du monde...

-On commence en Potions je te rapelle, avec Rogue, et vu qu'il ne m'aime pas... Mais traîne si tu veux, il ne te fera rien de toutes façons.

-Non ça va je viens et au pire je dirai que nous avons été retenu par nos devoirs de préfets...

-Ouais, mais il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose... Alors je crois que je te parlerai après le souper, dans la salle commune ok?

-Euh, ok. Moi aussi il faut que je te parle de toutes manières...

-Parfait!

-Ouep! Malfoy embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne et la laissa partir un peu en avant pour ne pas attirer des soupçons.

Hermione arriva, essouflée devant les portes des cachots, terrifiée à l'idée d'être en retard. Soulagée, elle vit que Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle, les élèves le suivant d'un air accablé pour certain et satisfait pour d'autres. Quelques uns comme Neville étaient tout simplement apeurés. Reprenant son souffle, la jeune gryffondor entra la tête haute dans la salle de cours et repèra Harry et Ron installés à une table vers le fond. Tous les élèves étaient en train de s'installer, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle avec espoir avant de se rendre à l'évidence: il ne restait qu'une table au fond complètement. Déçue d'être en arrière, elle qui affectionnait particulièrement les places du devant et légèrement paniquée que les autres remarque sa complicité avec Draco, son partenaire de table par défaut de place, Hermione resta quelques instants debout, au centre, avant de reprendre ses esprits et regarder en direction de sa place pour apercevoir son homologue lui faire discrètement un signe. Finalement contente de se retrouver proche de celui qu'elle aimait, elle se rendit à sa place, se dépêchant de s'installer avant que Rogue ne commence à donner le cours du même ton monotone que d'habitude.

-Alors Granger, on est en retard? la questionna le serpentard, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, seuls ses yeux trahissaient ses vrais sentiments à l'égard de la née moldue. À ce qui me semble, tu es partie la première de la salle commune...

-Arrête Malfoy, je commencerais à croire que tu me regarde tout le temps. Se moqua gentillement la brunette, l'air hautain sur son visage ne trompant que les autres camarades de classe, sauf lui.

-Quoi? Comment ta seule petite personne pourrait m'interresser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde? Tu hallucines! Répliqua Draco, ricannant intérieurement de sa comédie avec Hermione, trouvant celle-ci très bonne comédienne.

Hermione ne put répondre, le professeur venant de commencer.

**Plus tard, dans la Grande salle...**

-Alors Hermione, tu nous expliques cette histoire d'amant secret? L'interrogea Harry, entrant dans le vif du sujet dès qu'ils s'étaient installés pour manger, sa question approuvée d'un hochement de tête par son meilleur ami, Ginny ne faisant qu'encourager sa meilleure amie du regard.

-Eh bien, que voulez-vous que je vous dise?

-C'est qui? asséna tout d'un coup Ron, impatient de savoir.

-Ronald! Je ne te le dirai pas et ce à personne d'autre non plus pour le moment.

-Hermione n'a pas tort Ron, elle a surement une bonne raison pour garder sous silence l'identité de son petit ami alors... Mais sinon, j'aimerais bien savoir une chose...

-Oui Harry? demanda prudemment Hermione

-Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que je connais?

-Oui Harry, vous le connaissez tous. Répondit-elle, visiblement soulagée que la question reste aussi évasive.

-Et on est en bon terme avec lui? Rajouta le survivant, faisant ravaler son sourire à la jeune fille.

-Eh bien, euh... Ben on peut dire que vos relations avec lui se sont améliorées. tenta Hermione, un peu hésitante

-Ah, ben j'espère que ce n'est pas Malfoy alors, il est peut-être moins peureux et pleurnichard, mais il reste une petite fouine abjecte!

-Hum... ouais... Marmonna la gryffondor, un peu mal à l'aise de la hargne témoigné par Harry concernant Draco et le fait que si ses amis étaient aussi haineux à l'égard de celui-ci, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau s'ils venaient à apprendre que la petite fouine abjecte qu'ils détestaient tant soit celui qu'elle aimait.

Voyant le trouble de son amie, Ginny intervint en demandant à Harry quelles stratégies de quidditch il comptait utiliser. Harry et Ron furent aussitôt captivés par la conversation portant sur leur sport préféré et en oublièrent même Hermione et leur interrogatoire.

Hermione quant à elle était soulagée, elle remercia silencieusememt Ginny et annonça qu'elle allait dans sa salle commune travailler. Ses deux meilleurs amis hochèrent vaguement la tête en direction de la brunette et Ginny lui adressa un grand sourire. En sortant de la Grande salle, elle regarda Draco qui comprit son message silencieux et raconta le même mensonge à ses amis qu'Hermione. Celle-ci continua son chemin et partit à grands pas vers sa salle commune jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse la voir avant de ralentir sa cadence, permettant ainsi au serpentard de la rattraper. Ils marchèrent côte à côte silencieusement, savourant la présence de l'autre. Arrivés dans leurs appartements, Draco s'affala sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et alluma un joli feu devant lequel Hermione commença à faire des aller-retours, la mine tracassée, son amant la suivant des yeux. Finalement, agacé par son agitation, il se leva et attira sa belle dans ses bras en l'entrainant avec lui sur le canapé, ignorant les protestations de l'autre.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas?!

-C'est cette histoire d'amant secret... ça nous facilite la vie en même temps que de la compliquer!

Draco était perdu, mais de quoi parlait-elle?

-Euh... tu m'expliques?

Hermione se rappela alors que Draco ne savait rien, vu qu'elle n'avait pu lui parler avant les cours. Elle lui expliqua alors tous les évennements importants de la journée, en terminant sur son interrogatoire du souper. Draco se rappela alors l'étrange comportement de Luna et resta figé en comprenant pourquoi. Voyant que son amour ne lui répondait pas, Hermione baffouilla:

-Je n'aurai pas dû continuer avec cette histoire d'amant c'est ça? Je suis tellement désolé Draco je vais arranger ça. Je... Elle fut interrompu par Draco, qui avait mis sa main devant la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Chut... non non cette histoire a du bien mais, est-ce que tu es sûre que Lovegood a tout entendu? commença le blond, la mine soucieuse. Comprenant ce que le serpentard pensait, Hermione le détrompa aussitôt:

-Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne dira rien...

-Ah ok. Parce que tantôt, avant de te rejoindre dehors, elle m'a abordé et ma dit... il lui raconta sa conversation avec la serdaigle.

-Oh tu sais, Luna est un peu énigmatique des fois et puis, je crois qu'elle voulait juste être sûre de tes sentiments alors il ne faut pas que tu te tracasse avec ça...

Après, le couple discuta un moment, parlant entre autre de cette histoire d'amant et se dire finalement bonne nuit. Ils ne dormaient pas ensemble car Hermione, avec ses transformations matinales ne voulait pas que Draco en soit au courant. Mais ça, bien sur, elle ne lui dit pas.

Draco entra dans sa chambre et allait se mettre en pyjama quand il entendit des coups à sa fenêtre. Il se dépêcha de faire entrer l'oiseau avant de lui prendre son message qu'il lu en toute hâte, appréhendant ce qu'il allait lire. La lettre était aux armoireries de sa famille, sa mère lui avait donc écrit! Il espèra du fond du cœur que ce ne serait pas pour la raison à laquelle il pensait. Mais il fut bien vite déçu:

_Cher fils,_

_J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle. La date de ton mariage a été fixé, tu te marieras cet été, sitôt tes études complétés. Tu rencontreras ta fiancée pendant le bal du printemps de cette année. J'espère que cette nouvelle te remplie de joie, moi si! Enfin tu prendras ton envol pour la vie et j'espère aussi que tu ne suivras pas les traces de ton père Draco._

_Je suis fière de toi mon fils,_  
><em>Ta mère.<em>

Draco releva lentement la tête. Il reposa machinalement la lettre sur son bureau et prit sa baguette. Il releva sa manche du bras gauche et pointa sa baguette dessus, en y grava une simple inscription, lourde de signification.

**7**

Toujours aussi machinalement, il cacha ce simple chiffre gravé sur son avant-bras et s'écroula sur son lit, complètement désespéré. Le symbole si simple sur son bras était autant un décompte de sa liberté qu'une condamnation. Il ne pensait pas que ça irait si vite, il pensait avoir le temps. Mais il avait tort et le**7**gravé sur sa peau le démontrait bien.

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une nouvelle fois pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Mais_ça_, _ça_, était toujours là. Pour s'assurer de ne pas halluciner, elle prit une mèche de cheveux et se risqua à la regarder. Elle était belle et bien noire. Elle relâcha vivement ses cheveux et releva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un regard vert émeraude.

-Oh merde.


	6. Nouvelle et Choc

**Salut!**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui annonce un tournant dans l'histoire ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**21h57-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore**

-Mais enfin Albus! Il faut faire quelque chose! Les défenses de Poudlard ne tiendront pas éternellement, un jour le seigneur des ténèbres réussira à entrer et nos élèves sont loin d'être assez forts pour combattre ou se défendre!

Minerva McGonagall était énervée, un grand mage noir qui se pensait le roi du monde cherchait à tout détruire et entrer dans Poudlard pour tuer un garçon de 17 ans à cause d'une stupide prophétie en ce moment même et Dumbledore ne faisait rien. Non! Il était assis en ce moment même dans son large fauteuil, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune sa collègue qui faisait les cents pas devant lui, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Voyant que le directeur ne disait rien, la directrice adjointe s'agita encore plus.

-Albus! Mais réagissez, faites quelque chose! s'énerva Minerva

-Mais c'est déjà fait ma chère, c'est déjà fait... Commenca le directeur, d'un air amusé et mystérieux.

-Où voulez-vous en venir?

La vieille dame était à bout de nerf et elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre les énigmes de Dumbledore. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle avait le goût d'arracher le petit sourire mystérieux qu'arborait l'homme devant elle, et elle s'en retint à grand peine.

-Voyez-vous Minerva, j'ai eu une idée il y a quelque temps déjà et elle me semblait la chose la mieux à faire. Donc, j'ai tout préparé et il ne me manque qu'à mettre au courant les élèves et les professeurs.

-Et quelle est cette idée si géniale Albus?

-Eh bien, comme vous l'avez dit un peu plus tôt, les élèves ne sont pas prêts.

-Oui... McGonagall était méfiante, quand Dumbledore lui parlait de la sorte, son idée était habituellement assez folle et vu qu'il se faisait vieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de douter de la pertinence de son idée. Elle admirait énormément Dumbledore, mais elle commençait à douter de lui. Disons que ses dernières idées n'avaient pas fait monter le grand sorcier dans l'estime de la directrice adjointe.

-J'ai eu l'idée de...

Au fur et à mesure que le viel homme expliquait son idée, Minerva, elle, se décomposait. Elle n'avait désormais plus beaucoup d'estime pour Dumbledore, son idée était cette fois-ci trop folle, trop risquée, trop TOUT. Mais elle ne pourrait faire changer d'idée le directeur et elle le savait, quand bien même elle y arriverait, tout avait déjà été préparé par son collègue. Et celui-ci le savait pertinnement.

**21h57-Chambre de Draco Malfoy**

Pour Draco, sa vie n'était qu'un gouffre sombre et froid, sa seule lumière et chaleur qui le réconfortait dans cette prison de glace allait bientôt lui être enlevée, et ça, il ne le suportait pas, mais pas du tout. D'abord abattu par la lettre de sa mère, il s'étendit sur son lit, défait. Puis, la colère gronda en lui, l'aveuglant et le mettant hors de lui. Furieux, il l'était, n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux? Son enfance gâchée par son père à coup de Doloris l'avait profondemment marquée, toute sa vie, il avait été manipulé et battu par son père d'abord, puis le seigneur des ténèbres ensuite. Quand sa vie devint aussi sombre qu'un trou sans fond, Draco crut qu'il allait craquer, il voulait en finir. Mais enfin, son malheur prit fin, son père fut emprisonné à Azkaban, le délivrant enfin de son emprise néfaste. Libre de ses choix et inatteignable par Voldemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il avait cru revivre enfin, son bonheur atteignant un point élevé quand Hermione entra dans sa vie. Et juste au moment où tout allait pour le mieux, cette vieille histoire de fiançailles vint tout gâcher. Sa future femme? Il n'avait aucune idée de son identité. Et il n'en avait cure. Ce qui le troublait à ce point, c'était d'être séparé d'Hermione, ça, il ne le supportait point. Tremblant de rage, il se releva d'un seul coup et abbatit son poing dans le mur, répétant son geste plusieurs fois avant de prendre n'importe quel objet à sa porté de main et de le fracasser contre les murs de sa chambre. Il criait, hurlait sa rage mais aussi son désespoir. Ses mains saignaient et de petits tessons de verres s'étaient plantés dans sa peau mais il s'en fichait, il ne ressentait aucune douleur à part cette sensation de vide et de mal qui lui rongeait le cœur. Il ne s'aperçut même pas des larmes qui avaient commencées à couler le long de ses joues, trop préocuppé à se défouler. Il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de la présence dans son dos qui le regardait depuis quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se manifeste.

-Draco?

**21h57-Salle de bains des préfets en chef**

-Oh merde. Souffla Hermione.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien, pourquoi ces transformations? Et pourquoi si celles-ci ne se passaient qu'à son réveil le matin elle venait de se retransformer en cette magnifique jeune fille qui la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, dans son miroir? Ses questionnements furent brusquement interrompus quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Le bruit en question lui semblait brutal et Hermione l'identifia presque aussitôt, c'était une personne qui frappait violemment un mur. Il se répéta quelque fois avant qu'un autre ne le remplace, un bruit de verre brisé cette fois. N'attendant pas plus, elle s'élança à travers l'appartement en se lançant son sort de transformation en cours de route, à la recherche de la source des bruits. Elle entendit une personne hurler de rage, reconnaissant alors la voix de Draco. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de son homologue et poussa la porte entrouverte, jettant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place. La chambre était sens-dessus-dessous, des objets brisés un peu partout dans la pièce, des cahier et parchemins éparpillés sur le sol. Au milieu de tout ce désordre se tenait Draco, la mine hagard, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Hermione remarqua alors les entailles sur les bras du serpentard et ses mains ensanglantées. Draco se retourna alors vers elle, sa carrapace complètement disparu, laissant ainsi voir ce qu'il était vraiment: un garçon de 17 ans complètement paumé. La gryffondor réalisa alors qu'elle l'avait appelé sans s'en rendre compte. Restant muette, elle s'avança au centre de la pièce, et ouvrit les bras, enlaçant l'adolescent en face d'elle, le réconfortant à sa manière. Draco enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la belle rouge et or, sanglotant alors de plus belle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se préoccupait plus de son image, se laissant aller à la tristesse et aux pleurs devant quelqu'un. Hermione ne dit rien, savant qu'il lui dirait la raison de son emportement s'il le voulait mais elle ne lui obligerait pas. Une fois calmé, Draco recula et lui adressa un faible sourire. Hermione lui offrit un sourire franc en retour et pendant qu'à l'aide de sa baguette elle rangeait sa chambre, le propriétaire de celle-ci remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, essuya son visage et reprit contenance.

-Ça va? lui demanda la belle gryffondor en le prenant par derrière, posant sa tête sur son dos.

-Oui, merci.

Voyant qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus, la jeune fille lui fit un autre sourire plein de tendresse, acceptant son choix. Elle examina ses main.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu t'es manqué! Mais attends je vais arranger ça.  
>Elle prononça une formule, refermant ses blessure et lui enleva toute trace de ce qui s'était passé.<p>

-Voilà!

-Merci Hermione. Je...

-Non, pas besoin de m'expliquer si tu ne veux pas. Je vais me laver ok? Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Mione. Répondit Draco, soulagé à l'idée de ne pas avoir à lui mentir. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres rosées et la laissa partir, la mine songeuse, était-il en train de rêver ou une des mèches de la gryffondor était différente? D'une couleur plus foncée... du noire?

Hermione descendit les marches et se rendit à la salle de bains, avait-elle rêvée ou bien Draco lui avait-il lançé un drôle de regard, comme si il était perplexe, son regard déviant vers ses cheveux... "Oh non... s'il-vous-plait, faites que ce ne soit pas ça..." pensa-t-elle, la mine de plus en plus apeurée. En pensant, elle acceléra le pas, courant presque jusqu'à leur salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta juste à temps devant son miroir pour voir la dernière des mèches de ses cheveux se lisser et devenir noire, et ses yeux bruns dorés tourner graduellement au vert émeraude. Elle en eu le souffle coupé, elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Son sort qui durait habituellement 24h venait de s'achever en l'espace d'une quinzaine de minutes, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Le pire était que Draco avait faillit la voir se transformer, une chance qu'il n'avait vu qu'une mèche de ses cheveux virer au noir, elle pouvait ainsi lui dire qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait dû halluciner, sans qu'elle n'ait de problèmes. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qui se serait passé si elle serait restée plus longtemps, comment aurait-elle expliqué cela?: "Ah ça! Je ne fais que me transformer comme ça chaque jour sans raison, aucune, pas de quoi en faire un drame!" Non, elle n'imaginait pas. Elle entra dans la douche après avoir verrouillé la porte, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps différent. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua les nouvelles formes qu'elle avait acquis et le fait qu'elle faisait 5 bon cm de plus. Elle sortit de sa douche brûlante et essuya son corps, l'observant une dernière fois avant de se jeter le sort qui opéra aussitôt à la retransformer, commençant par la rappetisser et enlever ses nouvelles formes avant de décolorer ses cheveux jusqu'à son brun caramel original et les rendre aussi touffus que d'habitude en même temps que ses yeux changeaient peu à peu de couleur pour un brun noisette aux reflets dorés qu'Hermione rencontrait chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur son reflet depuis qu'elle était née jusqu'à il y avait peu de temps et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si désormais elle se réveillerait avec ce regard si différent chaque jour du reste de sa vie. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Elle se mit en pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre, s'effondrant directement sur son lit, épuisée.

**Le lendemain matin dans la Grande salle...**

-Salut Hermione, bien dormie? s'enquit Ginny, rayonnante de bonne humeur.

-Oui, comme une masse!

En effet, la préfète s'était tout de suite endormie sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller, dormant d'un sommeil de plomb pour se réveiller que le lendemain, fraîche et dispose pour la nouvelle journée.

-Mione!

-Harry! Comment vas-tu? S'écria la concernée à son meilleur ami qui venait de s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Super! Hier avec Dumbledore pendant notre séance privée, on a parlé des horcruxes et on croit savoir où se trouve la coupe!

-Mais c'est super ça Harry! Il ne te restera que Nagini et un autre horcruxe!

-Moi aussi j'en suis content, enfin ça va se terminer.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et remarqua qu'il avait l'air préoccupé, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop absorbée par la nouvelle mais maintenant elle voyait bien la petite ride qui s'était creusée entre ses deux yeux, signe qu'il était soucieux.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Harry?

-Oui oui Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste...

-...c'est juste? L'encouragea la préfète en chef

-Non rien laisse.

-Non je ne laisserai pas. Allez! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je suis ta meilleure amie, non? Tu peux tout me dire Harry et tu le sais.

-Oui Mione je sais mais ce n'est pas important...

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas important?

Ronald Weasley venait de s'assoir assez bruyamment en face de ses meilleurs amis, faisant grimacer d'agacement Hermione.

-Rien Ron, rien du tout...

-Non! Il y a quelque chose et Harry allait justement me dire ce qui n'allait pas... N'est-ce pas Harry? Insista Hermione, l'air plus têtu que jamais.

-Ok ok! Je suis juste un peu inquiet, hier, en quittant le bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai croisé le professeur Mcgonagall et elle semblait assez préoccupée et énervée...

-Oh... Ne saute pas aux conclusions trop vite, je suis sûre que tout va bien, elle est peut-être un peu stressée? Élabora Hermione, tentant d'allèger l'athmosphère qui s'était alourdit depuis sa révèlation.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand devant une Minerva Mcgonagall plutôt hystérique qui essayaient de ralentir un Dumbledore énergique et décidé.

-... vous en prie Albus, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, la dernière fois qu'a eu lieu un pareil évènnement ça a plutôt mal tourné...

C'est ce qu'entendirent nos gryffondors préférés quand les deux professeurs passèrent près d'eux. Le directeur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Mcgonagall, ne faisant que la regarder s'agiter et essayer vainement de le faire changer d'idée, or, il avait pris sa décision il y avait de cela une belle lurette.

-Vous pensez qu'il prépare quoi Dumbledore?

Personne ne put répondre à la question de Ron; le directeur venait de taper dans ses mains, réclamant le silence dans la pièce pleine de monde.

-Bonjour chers élèves, professeurs, j'ai aujourd'hui une grande annonce à faire. Je vois que les directeurs de chaque maison s'est assuré que tous les élèves soient présents...

-Ça c'est vrai, et pas gentillement en tout cas... Grommella Ron, la mine renfrognée.

-Chut! Je veux écouter! Riposta Hermione, le grondant du regard, reportant ensuite ses yeux vers Dumbledore qui les regardaient tous avec bienveillance, s'assurant de la totale écoute de ses élèves et du personnel de l'école.

-J'ai décidé qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour vous entrainer à la grande bataille finale, la plupart de vous n'étant pas prêts du tout...

Quelques reniflements dédaigneux se firent entendre dans la salle, une grande majorité provenant de la table des serpentards.

-...Je devais trouver quelque chose, j'ai d'abord pensé à vous entraîner, tout simplement par groupe... Il eut un regard appuyé vers Harry, plein de sous-entendus. Celui-ci souria malicieusement avec ses amis avant de reporter son attention sur le directeur.

-Puis, une idée m'est venue... une idée qui vous motiverait et divertisserait assez tout en vous entrainant. Il fit une pause théatral, durant laquelle il détailla de ses yeux bleus perçants son auditoire.

**-Je déclare donc commencé le Tournoi des 4 maisons de Poudlard!**

Un silence pesant accueillit son annonce, avant qu'un brouhaha ne remplaçe leur stupéfaction muette.

-Mais par Merlin! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar?! Quelle idée folle! Organiser un Tournoi de la sorte alors que le dernier s'est terminé en catastrophe... Hermione Granger était outrée, ce Tournoi elle ne le sentait pas beaucoup...

Elle interrompit ses cris indignés en remarquant l'absence flagrante de réaction de Harry. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il crit ou est au moins l'air un tantinet concerné pas la situation mais rien... Même le comportement de Ron valait mieux! Ce goinffre avait alors recommencé à manger lors de la révélation du directeur, s'étouffant alors de surprise à l'annonce de celui-ci, ce qui avait eu le don d'agacer au plus haut point la belle gryffondor. Ginny quant à elle était dans le même état qu'Hermione, le regard outré, elle vocifèrait son mécontentement.

-Ça va Harry? S'inquiéta Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, le préfet des gryffondors (si vous n'auriez pas compris, i préfets, un pour chaque maison, chacun de 7e année et 2 préfets en chef) leva ses yeux innexpressifs vers son amie inquiète et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand soudain un cri horrible se fit entendre, un cri de pure souffrance et de détresse profonde. Un cri tellement torturé et empreint de tristesse que la plupart des élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles, se crispant de peur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Hermione ne put finir sa phrase qu'une détonnation assourdissante se fit entendre, faisant violemment trembler les murs, déclenchant pour de bon cette fois la panique générale parmis les élèves.

**Re-salut!**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? De l'action s'annonce dans les prochains chapitres... enfin, je veux dire que l'intrigue et toute l'histoire commence vraiment au prochain chap ;)**

**À bientôt!**


	7. Situation Dangereuse

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**OoOoO**

**BOOM**

Les élèves paniquent.

**BOOM**

Les élèves réalisent que les professeurs ne sont plus là.

**BOOM**

Les cris fusent à travers la salle, alliant panique et peur.

**BOOM**

Hermione se ressaisit.

**BOOM**

Elle se tourna vers les élèves de sa maison et s'écria d'une voix amplifiée à travers la salle des paroles de réconfort, des instructions ignorées.

**BOOM**

En essayant de calmer une première année de Poufsouffle elle la prend par les épaules...

**BOOM**

...Avant d'être violemment repoussée par une bulle se formant autour de la Poufsouffle terrorisée.

**BOOM**

Elle se relève, dépassée et imcompréhensive des évènements.

_**Silence**_

_"Sachez que désormais votre maison est votre camps, vous êtes contre les autres, ce sont vos ennemis. Sachez que vous ne pouvez tuer ou torturer. Évitez toute violence pour cette première épreuve et gardez vos forces. Un autre danger plane, occupez-vous en avant qu'il ne s'occupe de vous. Aujourd'hui, les vrais héros et meneurs se démarqueront. N'oubliez pas; Quand toute chose a une fin, elle se précipite du haut des étoiles de la victoire pour s'écraser au fond des eaux froides et cruelles du néant. Les cours sont annulés en cette journée. Bonne chance."_ La voix de Dumbledore retentit entre les murs résonnant dans la tête de chacun. Quand la voix cessa, tout le monde se regarda, paniqué. Puis un élève de serpentard s'écria d'une voix forte:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Vous n'avez pas entendu?! Ils sont nos ennemis!

-Non! Hurla Hermione, mais c'était trop tard, le serpentard visa une élève de gryffondor.

-STUP... commenca-t-il

Hermione fut plus rapide.

-Experlliamus! Et la baguette du garçon vola à travers la pièce.

Le serpentard s'enfuit, mais Draco le rattrapa.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Pendant l'altercation entre les serpentards, Hermione en avait profité. Gardant son sang froid, elle regarda Harry, Ginny et Ron d'un air entendu. S'ensuivit un accord silencieux. Ginny fut la première à détourner le regard et courrut à pleine vitesse vers les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années à l'autre bout de la table pour les rameuter. Elle les dirigea sans attendre vers la salle commune. Trop pétrifiés par les évènements, tout le monde les regardèrent partir, trop abasourdis pour bouger. Puis ce fut le chaos.

-Les gryffondors! Écoutez moi, ce n'est pas un jeu. Suivez-moi sans tarder! Sur ses paroles, Hermione courrut à travers les élèves, entrainant avec elle tout le reste de sa maison. Harry et Ron les couvrirent avec une autre poignée d'élèves de 7e année de gryffondors, empêchant les autres maisons de tenter quoi que ce soit pour leur barrer la route. Une fois tous les gryffondors partis, les autre maisons commencèrent à s'organiser d'à peu près la même façon, les plus vieux calmant les plus jeunes, terrorisés.

**OoO**

**À la suite des Gryffondors...**

Hermione s'élança à travers le dédale des couloirs, avec une destination précise dans la tête. Harry et Ron qui voyaient bien où elle voulait les emmener, l'aidaient à faire suivre les élèves. Arrivée devant le fameux mur, Hermione ferma les yeux et imagina un endroit relaxant, parfait pour réflechir mais aussi avec un espace d'entraînement et de restauration, un refuge en quelque sorte. Elle rouvrit ses yeux ambrés sur les porte de la salle sur demande en même temps que les derniers élèves de sa maison arrivaient, essouflés par le rythme assez rapide de leur préfète.

-Suivez-moi. Sans rajouter autre chose, Hermione se précipita dans le refuge, à l'abri. Les plus vieux convainquirent les derniers méfiants de rentrer dans la salle et s'y réfugièrent, juste avant que les portes ne disparaissent, ne laissant aucune trace.

La préfète en chef était perdue tout au fond d'elle, toutes ces questions sans réponses qui lui torturaient les méninges l'agaçaient fortement. "Mais dans quoi Dumbledore nous a-t-il embarqué bon sang..." Maugréa-t-elle, maussade.

-Mione? Ça va? Le questionna Harry, un peu soucieux du mutisme de sa meilleure amie.

La concernée qui se tenait alors dos aux élèves, se tourna lentement, se forçant à adopter un air rassurant et confiant, il ne fallait surtout pas que les élèves ne paniquent...alors là surtout pas... Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui adressa un sourire crispé comme réponse. Elle se reprit bien vite en regardant enfin l'assemblée des gryffondors rassemblés en face d'elle pour la première fois depuis leur intrusion dans la salle sur demande.

-Bonjour à tous. Je vous ai amené ici en premier lieu pour que nous puissons mettre au clair les derniers évènements de ce matin. Cette salle est sans risque, alors je me suis permise de vous y mener. Tout d'abord, avant que vous ne m'interrogiez, sachez que j'en sais autant que vous à propos de...de ce...de ce tournoi. Elle hésita sur ses derniers mots, un peu encore sous le choc de l'annonce même si elle ne l'avait pas montré sur le coup. J'ai été mise au courant de cette situation en même temps que vous. Termina-t-elle, la mine désormais un peu plus sombre.

Aussitôt un silence se fit, les élèves étaient tous abattus, ainsi donc elle ne savait rien de plus...

-Mais que doit-on faire? Rester ici? Attendre que demain arrive entrainant avec lui la fin de cette "épreuve"?

À elle seule, une élève de 6e année avait résumé leurs propres interrogations. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny complètement survoltée, les plus jeunes des gryffondors, mi-terrifiés, mi-admiratifs sur ses talons en courant presque pour la rattraper, elle qui marchait à grandes enjambées, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Mais de quels droits ont-ils faits ça?! Ces petits s******ds! Si je les croisent encore ils souffriront! Foi de Weasley! Non mais quel culot!

Ginny Weasley était TRÈS en colère. Elle avait débité son discours avec une rage non contenue, visiblement en colère. En colère? Que dis-je? C'était devenue une vraie furie! Justement, en parlant de ça... La jolie rousse repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Ah! Elle les avait bien eu ces c*****ds!

-Heureusement, je leur ai fait savoir que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas sans conséquences ces insolents!

Ginny, tellement emportée, ne réalisa pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait et de la manière dont la dévisageaient la majorité des gryffondors, complètement abasourdis devant la fureur de la dernière des Weasley. Cela eu pour effet de calmer quelque peu sa colère. Elle détailla alors pour la prenière fois la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La salle remplissait toutes les contraintes d'Hermione. Elle avait fait apparaitre une énorme pièce quasiment aussi grande que la Grande salle. En son centre trônait une grande table entourée de chaises à l'air confortable. Au fond se trouvait une majestueuse cheminée où brûlait un grand feu chaleureux. En demi-cercle autour de la cheminée se trouvaient plusieurs canapés et sofas rouges, disposés soigneusement sur un tapis moelleux. À gauche, quelques marches descendait vers un grand espace recouvert de minces tapis usés, les murs recouverts de miroirs. C'était l'espace d'entrainement. À droite, d'autres marches descendaient vers un autre espace mais assez vide. De ce côté, seul un gigantesque tableau recouvrait la totalité du mur du fond. Bizarrement, le tableau était vide. En observant la salle dans son ensemble, on pouvait voir que la partie du milieu, donc la table et le coin salon, était surélevée par rapport aux autre parties. Le plafond très haut abritait en son centre un énorme lustre en cristal qui trônait juste au-dessus de la table.

Pendant que Ginny détaillait la salle, les autres élèves en profitèrent pour en faire de même, laissant échapper certaines exclamations de surprise ou d'interrogation en même temps qu'ils découvraient la vaste pièce. Hermione ne fit pas exeption à la règle, n'ayant pris la peine d'observer où elle se trouvait en entrant, trop préoccupée. Mais bien vite son regard s'attarda sur le tableau accroché au mur. Que faisait ce tableau là? Et vide en plus? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mentionné un désir quelconque concernant un certain tableau... Ce fut Ron qui la sortit de sa torpeur en pointant un papier qui venait d'apparaitre sur la table, près de la préfète en chef. La jeune fille se retourna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le parchemin léviter vers elle. Elle s'en saisit à deux mains aussitôt que celui-ci fut à sa hauteur, l'examinant les yeux fronçés. Le parchemin était vierge. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour en faire la constatation quand des lettres, puis des mots apparurent sous ses yeux éberlués:

_Demandez et vous l'aurez_

_Un simple mot_

_Une simple incantation_

_Prenez exemple sur le tableau_

_Et vous serez choyés_

_Car on vous souhaite la bienvenue_

_À la salle des Combattants_

_Mais Attention!_

_Prenez garde cette salle est la fosse aux lions_

_Réservée aux Rouges et Ors_

_Cette salle vous accueille chaleureusement_

_Si vous êtes braves et conquérents_

_Mais garde aux lâches et aux perdants_

_Car on n'accepte pas les trahisons_

_Dans la salle de Godric Gryffondor!_

Choquée, Hermione resta silencieuse un moment avant qu'Harry ne lui prenne le parchemin ensorcelé des mains. Il s'enferma lui aussi dans un profond mutisme, ne faisant même pas attention aux autres qui lui prenait le bout de papier des mains, le lisant à leur tour.

-On l'a trouvé Harry, on l'a trouvé... La salle secrète de Godric Gryffondor.

-Mais co... comment? C'est la salle sur demande Hermione, pas une salle secrète.

-Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas une salle au même titre que la Chambre des Secrets Harry...

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que... Intervint Ginny, la mine surprise.

-Oui Gin... T'as tout compris...

-Quelqu'un m'explique? S'agaça Harry

-Hum... D'abord Harry, sache que tous les fondateurs avaient chacun une salle secrète. On ne pouvait y accéder qu'avec la salle sur demande, et juste si on était de la maison concernée et que nous avions de bonnes raisons, du genre une question de vie ou de mort. Chaque salle détient un objet magique particulier. À ce jour, seules les salles de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle ont déjà été découvertes, et leur objet magique est gardé en lieu sûr. Nous venons tout juste de découvrir celle de Gryffondor.

-Un objet magique dis-tu? questionna Ron, intrigué.

-Ah oui... Souffla Hermione. Pour chaque salle, c'en est un différent. Par exemple, celui de Poufsouffle est une Statuette, et celui de Serdaigle est une Plume.

-Tu veux dire que cette salle protège un objet "magique"? Pourquoi pas un livre, tiens? Pfff, une petite statuette et une plume banale... Et puis quoi encore? S'écria Ron, sceptique et moqueur.

-Ronald Weasley! Ces objets "magiques" dont tu parles sont parmis les plus puissants du monde sorcier! Rassemblés ensemble ces 4 reliques dégageraient un pouvoir tel qu'on ne saurait imaginer!

Hermione était tellement en colère que si ses yeux auraient des pouvoirs, Ronald Weasley ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ne jamais insulter une relique devant Hermione, à prendre en note.

-Oooooh! Du calme! Si on peut plus rire!

Elle prit une grande inspiration, se relaxa et détendit ses muscles. "Ce n'est que Ron Hermione, que Ron..." se dit-elle pour se calmer. Elle prit alors les devants et s'organisa. Hermione Granger adorait quand tout était organisé.

-Bon! Commençons! On a déjà perdu 15 minutes à rien faire. Assisez-vous tout le monde, on va mettre tout ça au clair...

Les gryffondors qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de leur échange se concertèrent tous, des interrogations plein la tête, mais devant le ton autoritaire de la préfète, nul ne s'aventura à la contredire, trop contents qu'elle se soit calmée. Hermione s'assit vers le milieu de la table, Harry à sa droite, Ginny à sa gauche. Ronald s'était assis à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Je propose que nous résumions le tout, vous êtes d'accord? Se lança Hermione

Elle recueillit comme réponse des hochements de têtes, signe de leur accord.

-En premier lieu, il y a eu cette annonce. Puis les détonnations ont commencées, et les professeurs ont tous disparus. Ensuite, c'était la panique, et tout le monde criait... Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé quand j'ai aggripé cette fille de Poufsouffle?

-J'ai bien observé Mione, on aurait dit que la fille avait une sorte de champs de force, pourtant, j'ai pris Gin par le bras et il ne m'est rien arrivé... Je crois que c'est une stratégie de Dumbledore pour ne pas que l'on s'aide entre les maisons, comme si parce que le fait que tu aies eu de bonnes intentions te repoussait pour t'empêcher de l'aider. Élabora Harry, l'air songeur.

-Mais... mais...mais c'est complètement malade! Explosa la Rouge et Or, scandalisée.

-Oui je sais, cette fois-ci je trouve que le professeur Dumbledore est peut-être allé trop loin... Concèda le survivant.

-Ok, il y a un tournoi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, oui, on est contre les maisons et on ne peut pas les aider... mais quelqu'un peut me dire c'était quoi ces détonations?! Et de quoi parlait Dumbledore en disant qu'un danger plane?! Je trouve que cette fois-ci il est vraiment allé trop loin moi aussi... il veut notre peau ou quoi?! S'énerva Neville, l'air complètement perdu, il devait être un peu sous le choc encore.

-J'en sais rien Neville... J'en sais rien... Soupira Hermione, l'air accablé.

-Tu ne sais pas pour les détonations et le danger ou pour si Dumbledore veut notre peau? Blagua Ron, dans une tentative ratée de détendre l'athmosphère pesante. Malgré tout, quelques petits rires retentirent, surement des personnes nerveuses.

-Ha ha ha Ron, je me roule à terre. Fit Hermione en roulant ses yeux. Au fait Ginny, que s'est-il passé tantôt? S'enquit-elle, détournant le sujet.

Ginny, au souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer, se crispa aussitôt, devenant alors aussi rouge que ses cheveux, les yeux lançant des éclairs en se remémorant les évènements d'il y a peu de temps. Elle serra les poings avant de commencer son récit, les dents serrées.

-Comme vous le savez, je suis partie avec les plus jeunes pour se rendre à notre salle commune, seulement, cela a prit plus de temps que prévut, et quand nous sommes arrivés, des personnes étaient déjà là. Des serpentards. Ils sont sortis un à un de notre salle commune quand ils ont vus que nous étions là. Je leur ai dit de partir, de se pousser de notre chemin, mais eux n'ont fait que rire. Ils ont alors prit une élève de 1ère année par le bras et ont pointé leur baguette sur elle. Je suis intervenue et la petite a pu se dégager. Je les ai poussés et contre toute attente, ils m'ont laissé passer, un sourire mauvais au visage. Ils m'en voulait c'était certain de les avoir interrompu dans leur séance d'intimidation mais ils n'ont rien dit à part avoir ricanné, comme si ça les amusait. Je suis entré dans la salle commune et c'était le bordel! Ils avaient tout détruit! J'étais furieuse, je suis sortie, eux étaient là, tordus de rire. Les petits qui étaient restés derrière m'ont regardé et je leur ai fait signe de partir avant. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait, ils sont partis, et m'ont attendus au détour du couloir. Je me suis approchée lentement des serpentards et... Ginny eut un sourire sadique. Je les ai collé à terre. Bien entendu, ils étaient trop surpris encore alors j'ai eu le temps de les désarmer. J'ai fait disparaitre les pantalons des gars pour les accrocher un peu partout dans l'école et je leur ai chacun donné un coup de pied où ça fait mal. Quant aux filles... Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. J'ai coupé leur cheveux à ras le crâne et ai coloré le peu de ce qu'il restait en rouge pétant avant de jeter à toute ces vipères un sort à gratter, un assez puissant, je suis sûre que ça démange tellement qu'ils ont envie de s' arracher la peau!. Après, je leur ai libéré leur jambes et je leur ai jeté un sort pour qu'ils commencent à danser! C'était hi-la-rant! Je suis partie rejoindre les autres et nous sommes venus vous rejoindre. Par contre, je ne leur ai certainement pas pardonné leur intrusion et vandalisme dans notre salle commune, et la prochaine fois, je ne risque pas d'être aussi clémente!

Ginny finit son récit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et une lueur de défi dans le regard. Quelques garçons déglutirent difficilement quand aux filles, elles n'en menaient pas large non plus. Tous la regardait avec peur, panique et surprise, se disant qu'elle avait un sacré caractère. Seule Hermione éclata de rire rejointe aussitôt par Ginny.

-Oh! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être là! La prochaine fois appelle moi, je vais t'aider! J'ai même une idée! On les accrochera par les pieds aux cachots, et on leur jetera un sort de langue de vipère! Comme ça, à chaque fois que quelqu'un voudra les aider, ils se feront rembarrés avec brio par nos chers victimes les serpentards! Je parie qu'ils resteront un bon bout de temps accrochés avec des rats comme seul compagnie. Oh Ginny! Promets moi de m'avertir à l'avance, tu vas voir j'ai d'autres idées en tête! On va se marrer! Rigola la préfète en chef, l'air assez sérieuse concernant son idée.

Ron secoua la tête, les filles étaient VRAIMENT des créatures bizarres.

Les gryffondors déglutirent une nouvelle fois, qui avait-il de pire qu'une furie? Deux voyons!

-Hummm... ouais... Bon! Et si on continuait? Si on parlait de... de...de ce tableau tiens! Oui bonne idée! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est un peu vide vous? S'écria vivement Ron, apeuré que sa sœur et que sa meilleure amie décident de tester un de leur chatiment sur lui.

-S'il est _un peu_ vide? Il EST vide Ron! Cria Hermione, complètement exaspérée.

-Ouais bon ça va ça va...

-Mais c'est vrai, justement je voulais vous en parler de ce tableau... Que fait-il ici? Et pourquoi est-il vide?

-Aucune idée Mione. Peut-être que la ou les personne du portrait sont partis vers un autre tableau? Suggéra Ginny, mais elle-même en doutait, ce tableau avait une allure louche.

-Ce tableau a sûrement un lien avec Gryffondor... Peut-être que quand la ou les personnes reviendront dans le tableau elles pourront nous en dire plus sur cette salle et l'objet magique gardé ici... Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre? Proposa Harry

-Bonne idée Harry. Pour ma part, je pense qu'on devrait avant tout faire une mise à niveau. Voir le niveau de défense des élèves et leur enseigner des sorts de défense de base, qu'en pensez-vous? Ça leur sera utile.

-Oui Hermione a raison, il faut les entraîner ou au moins leur enseigner la base quoi. Approuva Ginny.

-Donc on est d'accord? Conclut Hermione

Les plus vieux poussèrent un "Oui!" à l'unisson. La répartition des tâches commença.

-Parfait! Je veux tous les élèves en ligne dans l'espace d'entraînement sauf Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Vous, vous allez m'aider. Déclara la préfète en chef, plus décidée que jamais.

Pendant que les autres allaient se placer, Hermione rassembla ceux qu'elle avait nommé.

-J'aurais besoin de 5 d'entre vous ici pour les évaluer et leur enseigner des sorts de défenses, la 6e personne va m'accompagner, nous partirons en éclaireurs.

-Je vais venir avec toi Mione, je crois qu'avec la formation que j'ai donné aux autres ils devraient se débrouiller aussi bien, même mieux que moi qu'en 5e année...

-Merci Harry. Alors c'est reglé, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean restez ici et assurez-vous qu'ils maitrisent tous l'Experliamus, le Stupéfix et un sort de camouflage et de guérison de base, ça devrait suffir pour l'instant. Faites-vous aider par d'autres personnes si besoin. Harry et moi on va faire le tour du château pour voir ce que les autres maisons font et on va essayer de voir ce qui pourrait nous mettre en danger ou un indice quelconque qui pourrait nous aider. Si on ne revient pas dans 2 heures ou que vous ne recevez pas de patronus dans ce délai, partez nous chercher, mais seulement 2 de vous, pas plus. Surtout, ne sortez pas de cette salle sans aucune raison valabe. Bonne chance. Viens Harry, on y va.

-Très bien Hermione, bonne chance à vous aussi. Leur souhaita Ginny, suivit des autres qui leur souhaitèrent tous bonne chance, conscients que c'étaient ces deux là qui avaient la tâche la plus risquée.

Hermione et Harry se jetèrent un sort de désillusion et sortirent de la salle sous les regards admiratifs des plus jeunes.

-Bon, je propose d'aller voir dans la Grande salle avant, peut-être qu'il reste des élèves? Proposa Harry, sitôt la porte refermée.

-Moui... mais j'y pense Harry, ta carte!

-Ma carte? Ah oui, bonne idée.

-Je sais mais Ginny n'avait pas dit que des serpentards sont entrés dans notre salle commune et qu'ils ont foutu un bordel? Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils...

-Non! Non... quelle idée!

-Mais Harry, s'ils ont réussis à entrer dans notre salle commune ils ont forcément pu rentrer dans nos chambres! Nos affaires! Oh mon Dieu! J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien pris...

-Il ne faut pas penser négativement... Ginny n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'ils sont sortis en voyant qu'ils arrivaient? Ils n'ont peut-être pas eu le temps de faire plus. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter! Mais Harry n'était pas sûr de lui, ça se voyait.

-Il faut aller voir! Vite!

Les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà parcourus une bonne distance en parlant à voix basse, quand ils entendirent du bruit. Des personnes qui parlaient. Silencieusement, Harry qui avait entendu les chuchotements fit un signe à sa meilleure amie, lui intimant de se taire. Ils tendirent l'oreille en approchant de la conversation. Ils débouchèrent alors sur le couloir menant à leur tour et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

-Alors là je félicite Weasley-fille! Quelle honte! Vous êtes une dizaine contre elle seule, une fille plus jeune que vous de surcroit et elle vous bat à plat de couture! Châpeau! Se moqua une voix que les deux gryffondors connaissaient que trop bien.

-Ça va! Arrêtes de te moquer de nous! Aides nous plutôt! S'écria une voix perçante, frôlant l'hystérie. La personne qui venait de répondre était visiblement à bout de souffle, normal vu qu'elle dansait une salsa endiablée!

Hermione et Harry reconnurent là la voix de Pansy Parkinson et durent se faire violence de ne pas éclater de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Pansy et d'autres filles dansaient la salsa les cheveux coupés très courts et rouge flash, avec pour partenaire des serpentards en boxer, qui visiblement dansaient douloureusement à cause de leur entre-jambe. Ils étaient tous complètement rouges et en sueur, se grattant comme des malades dès que l'occasion se présentait. De dos, un jeune homme leur faisait face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, riant moqueusement. Une belle silouhette, des muscles bien dessinés, des cheveux blond platine... Oui, c'était bien Draco Malfoy, là, qui se tordait de rire. Il riait franchement, ne faisant pas le moindre geste pour les aider. Son rire si sincère ébranla sérieusement Harry, troublé par son comportement. Cette fouine arrogante savait donc rire autrement que méchament et de ses camarades en plus? Hermione elle arborrait un petit sourire mystérieux. Si Harry aurait regardé dans sa direction à ce moment là, il aurait pu voir son regard débordant d'amour en direction du prince des serpentards, car même s'ils étaient invisible pour un moment, ils avaient faits en sorte que seul eux deux pouvait mutuellement se voir. Cela compliquait moins les choses.

-Bon, d'accord, je vous libère de cette superbe danse... Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les serpentards furent libérés de leur danse mais Draco ne les aidèrent pas le moins du monde pour le reste. Un peu calmé, celui-ci les questionna, son air supérieur et froid reprenant le dessus.

-Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête? Rentrer dans leur tour?! Ce n'est pas un jeu! On a pas le temps de s'amuser!

-Mais Dragounet! On est pas juste rentrer! On a carrément tout détruit! S'exclama Pansy, qui essayait vainement de se redonner contenance. Par contre, ne connaissant pas le sort que Ginny leur avait lançé, elle continuait à se gratter rageusement la peau.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et aujourd'hui n'était certainement pas le temps de faire vos enfantillages!

-Mais on a pas fait tout ça pour rien! Notre but premier était de prendre la carte de Potter! Le reste c'était pour s'amuser!

-Ah oui! Vous avez la carte?

Les gryffondors qui écoutait la conversation blêmirent à vue d'œil. Ils étaient dans la poisse jusqu'au cou.

-Bien sûr! Regarde! Elle est juste là!

Pendant que Pansy fouillait un peu partout, Draco lui posa une autre question.

-Et je peux savoir comment vous êtes entrés?

-Mais c'est simple! On a espionné des gryffondors à un moment donné pour savoir leur mot de passe pour leur faire un sale tour mais quand il y a eu cette annonce, on a tout de suite pensé à prendre la carte de Potter pour traquer ces imbéciles de Gryffondors.

Elle trouva finalement la carte, et l'ouvrit fièrement devant elle en le tendant à Draco, sûre d'elle.

-Mais oui Parkinson, je vais te croire. Tu me prends pour un con? C'est un vulgaire morceau de parchemin que tu tiens là!

-Quoi?! Mais je suis sûre que c'est la carte! J'ai vu Potter la prendre...

-...Pour regarder un parchemin vide. Oui.

-Aaah! Mais je sais que c'est elle!

Profitant de leur innatention, Harry leva la baguette et ne tarda pas à lancer son sort.

-Accio carte! Aussitôt, la carte des maraudeurs se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pansy pour voler directement vers Harry. Mais le survivant oubliait une chose primordial, une carte qui vole sans personne pour la tenir ça ne passe pas inaperçu non? La chance qui décidément n'était pas avec eux voulut que leur sortilège de camouflage prenne fin, les laissant alors à découverts.

-Oh oh... marmonna Hermione

En même temps que les serpentards s'écrièrent:

-Granger et Potter!

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry et Hermione s'élancèrent en courrant le plus vite possible, les serpents à leurs trousses. En ayant un peu d'avance, ils purent les distancer un peu et ainsi rentrer précipitemment dans une salle de classe vide. Leurs poursuivants, croyant qu'ils avaient continués leur chemin passèrent en courant devant la porte, ne les voyant pas.

-Ouf! On l'a échappé belle! Malheureusement Harry parla trop vite...

-Voyons Potter, je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon! Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner...

-Malfoy... Grinça Harry, le fusillant du regard.

Hermione était dans une impasse. Que faire? Draco décida pour elle. Il verouilla la porte et lança un sort pour ne pas qu'on entende la conversation.

-Bon! Personne ne pouvant nous voir ou entendre... Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Hermione et l'embrassa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-J'adore ta manière d'annoncer à mon meilleur ami qu'on sort ensemble depuis un mois et que tu es de notre bord! Non mais... Il va faire une crise cardiaque Draco! S'écria Hermione, choqué de son audace.

-Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais mort d'inquiétude... Alors que Potter sache maintenant est secondaire, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Tu es vraiment imprudente! Te ballader comme ça toute seule avec Potter dans l'école avec tout ça! Tu n'y penses pas!

-Je suis très bien capable de me défendre! Et comme tu dis, Harry est avec moi! S'écria furieuse Hermione.

-Justement... Je suis encore là.

-Oh! Désolé Harry! Je voulais te l'annoncer autrement mais ce...il en a décidé autrement.

-Ne t'en fait pas Mione je ne t'en veux, du moins que tu sois heureuse, j'accepte. Même si c'est cette fouine.

-Merci Harry! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi...

Hermione enlaça Harry et se retourna ensuite vers son petit ami.

-Bon, peut-être que finalement c'est une bonne chose qu'il sache tout de suite, il ne me restera que Ron et les autres.

-Je sais, je suis le meilleur... Fanfaronna Draco avant de se faire remballer par Hermione qui lui donna un coup de coude.

-Attends là, que Ron? Ginny était au courant?!

-Euh oui...

-Ah

-Je crois que Harry et moi devrions repartir, on ne doit pas perdre notre temps.

-Ok, partez en premier, je partirai après. Conclut Draco, embrassant la gryffondor une dernière fois avant de les laisser partir.

Hermione sortit aussitôt de la salle en annulant les sorts que le serpentard avait jeté et vérifia si la voie était libre. Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons s'affrontaient du regard. Puis, sans crier gare, Harry tendis sa main. Un peu surpris, Draco l'observa quelques secondes avant de lever à son tour sa main et serrer celle du survivant. Ils se détachèrent et Harry tourna les talons pour rejoindre son amie, qui en passant avait tout vu. Ils partirent, de nouveau invisibles, explorer le château, guettant le moindre indice qui les éclairerait un peu plus.

**OoO**

**Dans la salle de Godric Gryffondor...**

Pendant qu'Harry et Hermione partaient en éclaireurs, les autres découvrirent que comme le disait le message sur le parchemin, ils n'avaient qu'à demander pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, ainsi donc ils purent avoir des collations qu'ils mirent sur la table, laissant les élèves piger dedans s'ils avaient faim.

-On récapitule! Tous les élèves de 5, 6, 7e année savent et font parfaitement l'Experliamus, le Stupéfix et au moins un sortilège de camouflage et de guérison. Quelques uns de 4e année ne maitrisent pas encore le tout et pour les élèves de 1, 2, 3e année, la question ne se pose même pas! Résuma Ginny

-Je propose qu'on se sépare les élèves. Je peux prendre les 1 et 2e années, quelqu'un prendra les 3 et 4e années, les 3 autres prendront les plus vieux pour les entraîner au duel et leur apprendre d'autres sorts utiles, ok? Proposa Ron, l'air plus grave et sérieux que jamais.

Neville prit donc les 3 et 4e années avec lui à un bout de l'espace d'entrainement, Ron prit les 1 et 2e avec lui de l'autre côté tandis que Ginny, Dean et Seamus emmenèrent les plus vieux de l'autre côté de la salle, dans l'espace vide avec le tableau, celui-ci étant assez vaste et dégagé, permettant donc les duels.

Ainsi commença l'entrainement.

-Stupéfiiiiiiiiiiix! S'écria une élèves de 1e année, mais son sort mal formulé la projeta avec force contre les miroirs tandis que le jet de couleur rouge qui sortit de sa baguette se dirigea dans la mauvaise direction, tout droit ver Ginny qui était alors de dos, ne voyant rien venir.

-GINNY, ATTENTION! S'époumona Ron, mais trop tard. Ginny n'eut le temps que de se retourner vers le sort, les yeux écarquillés de surprise que celui-ci la frappa de plein fouet, la projetant durement sur le mur opposé, justement celui avec le tableau.

-GINNY! Ron accourut à travers la salle, passant comme une fusée pour atteindre sa sœur. Est-ce que ça va?! Ginny!

Cette dernière ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sous le choc.

-Ça va bien Ron... Ginny se releva difficilement, prenant appui sur le mur, la main juste en-dessous du tableau. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Ron! Regarde juste là!

En effet, sur le mur était placardé une petite plaque en or, une inscription finement gravée dessus. Parfaitement sinchronisés, le frère rt la sœur se rapprochèrent de la petite inscription, déchiffrant ensemble ce qui était écrit.

_Le parloir des Âmes_

_de Godric Gryffondor_

"Quand le courage nous déserte, il ne nous reste qu'à le retrouver."

Ginny et Ron relevèrent lentement la tête, les yeux interrogatifs, mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Le tableau était vide pourtant... Il se retournèrent alors d'un coup, constatant tout à coup que le silence avait élu domicile dans la salle. Tout le monde regardait dans la même direction, le tableau. Seamus leva alors lentement le bras, pointant quelque chose sur celui-ci. Les Weasley firent alors volte face, reculant de surprise devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

-Mais qui est-ce?! S'exclama Ron, toujours aussi direct.

-C'est Godric Gryffondor, Ron. Déclara Ginny, la mine grave.

Personne ne put faire quelque chose qu'une détonation retentit, faisant trembler l'école toute entière. Encore.

**OoO**

**Au même moment, du haut de la tour d'astronomie...**

-Redescendons Harry, je ne vois rien dehors.

Les deux amis étaient montés jusqu'en haut de la tour pour pouvoir observer dehors, voir si les autres maisons avaient trouvé refuge à l'extérieur. Hermione allait se retourner pour descendre quand Harry la retint.

-Regarde là-bas Mione... C'est moi ou il y un soulèvement de terre qui se rapproche?! Demanda Harry, incrédule. En effet, une sorte de bute de terre semblait se rapprocher à toute vitesse vers l'école.

**BOOM**

La bute venait de s'écraser brutalement contre les protections de Poudlard qui formaient une sorte de dôme indestructible, faisant trembler l'école.

-Regarde! Il y en a une autre! S'exclama Hermione

**BOOM**

La deuxième bute venait de percuter le dôme assez violemment, une chance que les deux gryffondors s'agrippèrent à la rembarde, car les chocs les auraient surement propulsé en bas de la tour.

**BOOM**

Une autre venait d'arriver, encore plus violente. Harry et Hermione virent alors avec horreur 4 autres butes de terres énormes arriver à une vitesse vertigineuse.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Chaque détonation avait fait vibrer Poudlard, la secouant à chaque fois de plus belle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ça?! Cria Hermione, complètement paniquée.

-J'en ai aucune idée Hermione!

Soudain, Hermione blêmit.

-Hermione? Mione! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ce matin il y en avait 8 des détonations non? Et là il y en avait 7...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question, relevant précipitemment sa manche pour regarder sa montre.

-Oh non... Moi qui voulait me tromper...

-Hermione! Mais explique toi bon sang!

-Harry, le nombre de ces détonations n'est pas une coïncidence... C'est un compte à rebours...

-Alors... Tu veux dire qu'il nous reste... Il s'arrêta, trop horrifié pour continuer.

-...7 heures, oui. 7 heures pour neutraliser le danger avant qu'il _nous_ neutralise.

-Nous avons 7 heures pour gagner... Murmura Harry, les yeux dans le vide.

**OoOoO**

**Eh eh...**

**Une touche de fatalisme pour finir en beauté ;)**

**Pour la suite de cette première épreuve, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

***Des Reviews? SVP? Vous êtes plus ou moins 800 à avoir lu ma fiction et 1 minuscule review?***


	8. La Première Épreuve

**Dans la salle de Godric Gryffondor...**

**BOOM**

Ginny s'aggripa au mur.

**BOOM**

Elle ferma ses yeux.

**BOOM**

Elle commença à compter...3...

**BOOM**

...4...

**BOOM**

...5...

**BOOM**

...6...

**BOOM**

...7...

Ginny ouvre les yeux, le chiffre 7 résonnant dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait bien des détonations de ce matin...8.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! C'est quoi ces BOOM et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a Godric Gryffondor dans le tableau quand il n'était pas là avant?! Il ne venait pas d'un des côtés comme tout les portraits! Non! Il est apparu comme ça! Pouf! Parce que ça lui tentait de nous foutre la peur de notre vie et... CLAC!

Neville venait de se prendre une gifle. Il se massa douloureusement la joue en regardant Ginny avec un regard d'excuse.

-Merci Ginny...

-De rien, il fallait que tu retrouves tes esprits... Désolé, j'y suis peut-être allé trop fort.

Neville secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

-Je crois, qu'il nous faudrait peut-être un peu d'aide... Dit posément la cadette des Weasley en soupirant, regardant Godric qui semblait amusé, oui amusé. Aujourd'hui s'annonçait une très longue journée, vraiment longue.

**Du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie...**

Hermione et Harry se regardaient gravement.

-Il faut agir et vite...

-Oui, je sais Harry mais comment détruire quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas? Ce "danger", ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ne sait ce que sait... À part peut-être Dumbledore et les autres professeurs... Ils doivent se la couler douce eux, pas de danger à l'horizon, juste une journée de congé à regarder les élèves paniquer et combattre un danger quelconque. Au moins je suis sûre que Rogue doit s'en régaler.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose! Il le faut... Mais quoi? S'écria Harry, ignorant la fin de la réponse que son amie venait de lui dire ironiquement.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, le regard plus qu'insistant.

-Quoi?!

-Rien... J'esperais juste que tu avais trouvé une solution.

-Harry! Je suis peut-être une miss-je-sais-tout mais pour le moment j'en sais autant que toi!

-Désolé! Mais tu...

L'expression d'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie le fit taire, elle frappa dans ses mains, l'air toute exitée, comme si elle détenait l'idée du siècle.

-Quoi? T'as trouvé?! Vas-y, dis-moi!

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tout d'abord finir cette ronde... Sa voix devint de plus en plus furieuse et menaçant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa phrase, en même temps que le teint d'Harry blêmit.

-Hmmm, oui, désolé Mione, vraiment...

Au moment où les deux amis allaient partir, une forme mouvante de couleur argenté et bleu se dirigea droit sur eux. Un patronus. C'était Ginny qui l'envoyait.

-Hermione, Harry, on a besoin de vous ici.

La boule s'était arrêtée devant eux, transmettant son message avant de disparaitre aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

-Je crois que notre promenade de santé va se terminer plus vite que prévu, dommage... Ironisa Hermione, moqueuse, se tournant vers son ami.

-Oui, je crois bien que t'as raison...

Ils descendirent de la tour en se recamouflant derrière un sort, ayant comme intention de quand même finir le tour de l'école, mais en accéléré.

-Je jure solonnellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la carte des maraudeurs.

Aussitôt, la carte se dessina sous les yeux des deux gryffondors, traçant les noms des élèves et leur trajectoire. Ils avançèrent silencieusement, jettant quelques fois des regards à la carte, s'assurant que personne ne s'approchait, du moins, pas des serpentards. Quand ils étaient en train de marcher dans un couloir vide du 4e étage, une mélodie résonna doucement à leurs oreilles, les envoutant, tout en les horrifiant quand ils comprirent la signification des paroles.

_Le jour je les engloutis par faim_

_La nuit je les jette précipitemment_

_C'est toujours le même refrain_

_Viens à moi_

_Oui toi l'obéissant_

_Viens à moi_

_À cet endroit je t'attends_

_Viens à moi_

_Au 4e étage je t'attends_

_Viens à moi..._

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, écoutant la mélodie enfantine qui leur faisait froid dans le dos. Le "moi" se répéta en écho jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent alors un horrible cri. En regardant la carte, ils virent des noms s'afficher au détour du couloir. _Mary Wood, Alex Wood et Ally Smith_. Un autre cri retentit, mais elle exprimait un appel à l'aide cette fois. Alertés, Harry et Hermione s'élançèrent vers les trois noms. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la scène qui se déroulait devant eux les paralysèrent. Une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans les cheveux chatains clairs se faisait plaqué de force contre le mur en pierre par une force invisible. Ses yeux bleus pâles s'écarquillaient de terreur et de panique, ouvrant en grand la bouche, elle avait l'air de crier des appels au secours qui demeuraient silencieux. Une autre fille du même âge qu'elle la regardait horrifiée, c'était elle qui criait des "À L'AIDE!" déchirants, à genoux devant celle en détresse qui semblait être son amie. Harry et Hermione remarquèrent aussi la distance qu'il y avait entre elle et son amie, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'avancer davantage. Leurs doutes se confirmèrent en voyant un garçon d'à peu près 16 ans foncer sur la fille plaquée, en se percuttant encore et toujours contre un mur invisible qui le séparait d'elle. En regardant la carte, les éclaireurs comprirent que c'était sa soeur.

-MARY! TIENS BON!

-AU SECOURS QUELQU'UN!

Leurs deux cris se mêlaient dans un mélange de désespoir achevant les dernières réserves des deux gryffondors qui enlevèrent immédiatement leur sort de désillusion, accourant vers les trois gryffondors en difficultés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! S'écria Harry en arrivant essoufflé à côté du garçon.

-J'en sais rien! On faisait une ronde et puis tout à coup Mary a décrété qu'elle devait aller au 4e étage, elle avait l'air possédé! On la suivit, on voulait l'en empêcher mais elle a quand même réussit à venir jusqu'ici, devant ce mur, c'est là qu'on a entendu cette horrible chanson qu'elle fredonnait pendant tout le temps qu'elle est venue ici. Elle s'est ressaisit d'un coup, désorienté, on a rien pu faire avant qu'elle ne se fasse plaqué contre le mur... Il avait tout débité ça d'une traite, complètement affolé. C'est alors qu'elle a poussé cet hurlement, tellement horrible, je ne l'oublirai jamais... Termina-t-il en murmurant, désormais calmé et les yeux dans le vide.

Pendant son récit, Hermione s'était acharnée à essayer de sauver la jeune fille mais rien n'y faisait. La dénommée Ally s'étant évanouie, elle était seule.

-Harry! Si t'as fini ta pause café, un peu d'aide me serait utile! FINITE INCANTATEM! STUPÉFIX!

-DIFFINDO! BOMBUS MAXIMUS(*je ne me rapelle pas du sort exact, alors si il est pas bien écrit, désolé!)! Cria Harry, se joignant à sa sœur de cœur en lançant différents sortilèges sur la sorte de bulle qui les empêchaient d'atteindre Mary.

Les adolescents n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer d'autres sorts qu'ils virent avec horreur la jeune fille se faire absorber par le mur, s'enfonçant comme si c'était du sable mouvant. Son frère qui les avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait hurla à mort en la voyant disparaitre. Deux derniers mots furent prononcés par la victime, sa voix bizarrement revenu, elle semblait de nouveau en transe: "Émilie Deschamps...". Puis, elle disparut complètement dans le mur de pierres. À la place, apparut une inscription qui se gravait grossièrement sur la roche:

_"Et d'une...n'en reste plus que 6."_

-NOOOOOON! MARY! REVIENT!

-Calme-toi! Lui intima Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est ma sœur, ma petite sœur... Sanglota Alex.

-Mary! S'écria en se réveillant en sursaut Ally. Où est-elle?! Dites-moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve! Mary!

Harry et Hermione les calmèrent avant d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer à Ally.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant?! Il faut la retrouver! S'écria Alex, s'agitant comme un lion en cage, ce qu'il était dans un certain sens.

-D'abord il faut que nous réflechissions, s'énerver et faire n'importe quoi de travers ne l'aidera pas. Trancha fermement Hermione.

-D'accord, tu as raison. Abdiqua Alex

-Mais avant tout, quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs de l'école?! Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas à la salle? Demanda Hermione, la mine sévère.

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt à Harry, nous faisions une ronde...

-Une ronde? Je n'ai rien mentionné à propos d'une ronde, et surtout pas si elle impliquait deux élèves de 4e année! Cria Hermione, s'énervant de plus en plus.

-Ah, en fait c'est Ginny qui avait besoin que l'on aille chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre et on faisait une sorte de ronde en même temps...Elle m'a parlé d'un sac à main rouge. Elle affirme qu'il contient tout le nécessaire...

-Ça n'explique en rien le risque qu'elle a pris! Non mais! Envoyez deux élèves de 14 ans et un de 16 tout seuls dans les couloirs d'un château magique et dangereux! Mais ça va pas la tête!

-Hey! S'exclama Alex piqué au vif. Je suis un des meilleurs en duel de l'école et Mary et Ally sont les meilleures de leur année!

-MARY. C'est Mary qui est la meilleure. Intervint Ally, surprenant tout le monde vu qu'elle était silencieuse depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Ginny? Chercher un sac à main?! Contenant le nécessaire?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Harry

-En fait, elle y aurait mis une trousse de premiers soins magiques, et tout le nécessaire pour survivre quoi.

-Pourquoi Gin' aurait fait ça? Le questionna encore Harry

-Elle ne l'a pas fait... JE l'ai fait... Murmura Hermione

-Mais...mais pourquoi?

-Je voulais être prête à tout scénario alors j'ai préparé un sac que j'ai donné à Ginny pour qu'elle le garde. Dedans j'y ai mis tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin pour survivre seule pour au moins des mois. J'en ai fait pour chacun de nous, sauf que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les finir et de vous les donner à toi et à Ron. J'ai préfèré faire celle de Gin en premier car elle est la plus jeune et elle est moins expérimentée que nous. Le mien, si tu me pose la question, eh bien... Disons que je l'ai oublié ce matin...Expliqua la préfète en chef

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais Mione...Sourit Harry

-Ouais bon... Fit-elle mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de ce sac? Il est arrivé quelque chose?

-Oui... en fait, euh, je crois qu'elle pourra mieux vous expliquer ou plutôt vous montrer...

-Quoi?!

-Ben oui... vous n'avez pas reçu de patronus?

-Si biensur...

Les gryffondors restèrent silencieux. Les deux aînés car ils réflechissaient, Alex car il était trop accablé de la disparition de sa sœur et Ally car elle était encore sous le choc.

-Je crois, qu'il serait plus sage d'écourter cette ronde et de vite aller chercher le sac avant de rentrer... Dit posément Hermione en les regardant tour à tour pour observer leur réaction.

Ça ne tarda pas. Ally aquiesca vivement, une nouvelle lueur déterminée dans son regard tout en serrant sa baguette jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, Harry, lui, fidèle à lui-même, hocha lui aussi de la tête tout en lui adressant un regard plus calme et sage. Alex, Alex lui, ce fut une autre paire de manches...

-Non! Je refuse! Partez si vous voulez mais moi je ne laisserai pas Mary toute seule! Elle risque de revenir et qui sera là alors pour l'accueillir?! Non! Je reste ici. Cria Alex en se campant fermement sur ses deux jambes et en croisant ses bras sur son torse, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts de la main droite.

-Oh non! Ricanna Hermione. Toi, tu viens avec nous. Par ces temps qui courent je ne vais pas laisser un élève de 6e année bouleversé et seul de surcroit dans un des couloirs du château quand justement ceux-ci m'ont l'air désormais très peu sécuritaires! Alors tu viens et pas de discussion! Conclut fermement la lionne.

Quand l'aîné des Wood ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, Harry le devança.

-Je crois, que tu devrais écouter Hermione ici présente car sinon, ce n'est plus une fille et préfète en chef en plus que tu auras l'occasion de voir mais bien une lionne enragée doublée d'une folle furieuse qui je te rappelle est la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis des années de cela et donc la meilleure d'entre nous en sortilège... Intervint tranquillement Harry.

-Bien! Mais si elle revient et je ne suis pas là, la faute retombera sur toi! Céda le gryffondor en direction de la préfète, lui lançant un regard peu amène.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il tourna les talons et parti devant vers la salle commune des gryffondors, les trois autres sur ses traces. Hermione soupira.

-Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort. Dit-elle, les yeux baissés.

-Biensure que non Mione, tu n'as dit que ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il nous suive. La rassura Harry après qu'il les eut tous jeté un sort de camouflage, une précaution bien utile.

-En passant, merci Harry, sans toi il n'aurait pas décollé de là aussi facilement. Le remercia Hermione en lui souriant.

-Mais c'est que notre petite Mione m'a aussi aidé... Pas étonnant qu'après que la lionne ait sortie ses griffes le serpent qui te sert de... "petit ami"... se soit incliné.

Ils se turent, un petiit groupe de serpentards passant près d'eux. Dès qu'ils furent hors de leur vue, Hermione réagit au quart de tout tout en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh! Harry Potter comment osez-vous! Fit Hermione, l'air faussement en colère en lui administrant une claque derrière la tête.

-Aïe! On ne peut pas dire que tu y sois allé de main morte... Toi quand tu frappes, ce n'est pas une petite tape! Grimaça l'Élu. D'ailleurs, je ne suis surement pas le premier que tu frappes... Termina-t-il, plein de sous-entendus se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

Hermione décida de l'ignorer et entra dans la salle commune qui avait été sienne pendant 6 ans de temps.

-Mais quel désastre ici! On aurait dit qu'un ouragan est passé ici! S'exclama Ally en entrant la dernière.

-Un ouragan vert et argent plus précisement... Marmonna Alex avec un air contrarié encore peint sur son visage.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les quatres élèves.

-Je vais chercher le sac de Ginny... je reviens tout de suite. Prenez des choses qui pourraient nous être utiles si vous voulez. Déclara Hermione en brisant le silence.

Elle se retourna et commença à monter les marches jusqu'à son dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Ginny quand elle dormait encore ici.

-Mais... comme quoi? Lui cria Harry.

-Réflechis! Sers-toi de tes neurones! Lui répondit la jeune fille sans pour autant se retourner ou s'arrêter avant de disparaître dans le tournant de l'escalier.

-Merci Mione, ça m'aide énormément... Marmonna Harry, poussant du pied des débris de bois.

-Je sais! Lui cria une voix venant d'en haut.

-Pffff, chiante et...

-... Elle l'assume! Lui cria une nouvelle fois la voix.

Harry grommela dans sa barbe tout en s'avançant au milieu de sa salle commune complètement retournée, tandis qu'un éclat de rire se fit entendre.

-Bon! Je vais chercher des "choses qui pourraient nous être utiles" je reviens! S'écria à son tour Ally en se dirigeant sur les traces de la préfète.

-Mais chercher quoi! S'exaspéra Alex.

-Je suis sûre que ton cerveau est capable de s'activer un court moment le temps que tu réflechisses un peu... Allez, console-toi, tu le feras avec Harry. Lui répondit la 4e année amusée.

-Pffff, t'est pas mieux Al... T'aides pas non plus. Vraiment, vous êtes chiantes.

-ON SAIT ET ON L'ASSUME! Crièrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes filles en riant.

-Elles se foutent de notre gueules... pfffff. Renifla Harry tout en examinant un débris à terre, Alex faisait pareil.

Ils relevèrent leur tête en même temps et se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux avant de lâcher d'une même voix:

-Les filles!

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry s'élança dans les escaliers en lançant un vague "Je sais!".

Il redescendit tout aussi brusquement en fourrant un morceau de tissu dans sa poche.

Hermione redescendit quelques seconde plus tard en sautant les deux dernières marches, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur des livres étalés par terre.

-Je l'ai! Fit-elle triomphante en secoucant le sac à main rouge devant les deux garçons.

Quelques secondes plus tard, se fut au tour d'Ally de descendre avec... les mains vides?!

-Mais... Ally, tu n'étais pas supposée aller chercher quelque chose? La questionna Alex en la regardant les yeux surpris.

-Oui... mais en fait je voulais juste vérifier si les serpentards n'avaient rien faits.

-Ah...et?

-Notre dortoir n'a rien, mais pour les autres ça, j'en sais rien!

-Allons-y! Décréta Hermione, elle partit la première et marcha à grandes enjambées en direction de la salle.

Au milieu du couloir, elle se retourna juste à temps pour les voir sortir de la salle commune. Elle en profita et leur lança en un coup de baguette silencieux le sort de camouflage avant de s'en jeter un à elle-même. Elle se retourna et continua son chemin sans ralentir la cadence.

-Mione! Attends!

-Non je ne t'attendrerai pas Harry James Potter! D'autant plus que c'est ce que les autres sont en train de faire depuis... elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre... 28 minutes!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! C'était surement urgent et donc on est en retard! Alors fais un peu d'exercice et dépêche toi! D'ailleurs, je suis sure que Ginny apprécierait... Oh! Et justement, elle nous attends depuis maintenant... 29 minutes pile!

La petite troupe se dépêcha donc et ils atteignirent bien vite leur destination et entrètent dans la salle sans plus de formalité. Ils eurent tout juste deux secondes d'intervalle avant qu'une tornade rousse communement appelée Ginny leur saute dessus littéralement.

-OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS!

-Euh, ben, dans le château en train de faire une ronde... Bafouilla Harry un peu perdu.

-Ce qu'Harry a voulut dire c'est que nous sommes désolé et qu'on a eu, disons, un empêchement et aussi, certaines personnes ont trainé les pattes... Fit Hermione en regardant Harry avec insistance.

-Hey!

-Ally! Alex! S'exclama la rouquine en se tournant vers les deux concernés. Je vois, c'était vous l'empêchement? Mais au fait, où est Mary?

À ces mots, les nouvels arrivants eurent tous une réaction différente. Hermione s'affaisa légèrement, Harry pinça des lèvres, Ally se mit à trembler et Alex se crispa à l'entente du nom de sa sœur.

-J'ai... j'ai dit quelque chose? Demanda Ginny en les regardant tout à tour.

-Gin... elle s'est... comment dire... faite englouti par un mur? Répondit Hermione.

-Alors c'est ÇA que Dumbledore a choisi... Retenti une voix dans la salle brisant du même coup le silence qui s'était fait après l'annonce d'Hermione.

-Mais... qui est-ce? S'écria Harry.

-C'est... non, venez plutôt voir par vous-même. Dit Ginny en entrainant Harry et Hermione vers le tableau.

-Je vous présente Godric Gryffondor... Présenta Ginny en faisant un signe de la main vers le tableau.

-Bonjour. Leur dit le concerné en leur souriant avec bienveillance.

-Godric Gryffondor? LE Godric Gryffondor?! S'étrangla Hermione.

-Lui-même. Lui répondit le portrait.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je crois que je vais dans ce cas vous éclairer vous et vos amis. Je n'attendais que vous pour commencer. Alors, oui, je suis l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. J'ai été peinturé sur cette toile magique et exposé dans ma salle secrète. Le but? Guider les élèves qui viendraient ici dans différents buts. Aujourd'hui, l'entière maison de Gryffondor se tient ici et je sais bien que c'est pour cette "épreuve". Voyez-vous, vous n'êtes pas les premières personnes pénétrant ici. Et avant que vous ne me questionnez, le monde sorcier ne sait pas, du moins, pas la totalité, que bien des gens ont déjà visités cette pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'en avait eu vent? Tout simplement parce que personne n'a encore découvert l'objet qui est gardé ici.

-Je vois, mais pou... Commença Hermione

-...rriez-vous nous éclairer sur l'Épreuve? Compléta Godric

-Euh... oui, c'est ça.

-Eh bien j'y venais Miss Granger... fit le portrait amusé

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? S'étonna la préfète

-Je le sais c'est tout... Répondit-il évasif tout en lui souriant mystérieusement.

-Je disais donc, Miss Granger, que plusieurs personnes sont déjà venus ici, j'en ai aidé une bonne partie avec leurs problèmes. Albus Dumbledore est mon plus fréquent client. C'est aussi un ami. Il est venu il y a des mois de cela pour m'exposer son projet de tournoi. Comme première épreuve, il voulait quelque chose de gros pour faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Je lui ai proposé des idées et l'épreuve que vous vivez en ce moment en est une.

-Et... Vous pourriez nous aider?

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Mais, je peux vous dire que le temps est une chose qu'il faut prendre au sérieux et que chaque détail que vous avez pu amassez ou indice qui vous a été donné est à bien examiner... La réponse est bien là, sous vos yeux, il suffit de chercher...

-Je vois...

Les gryffondors, résignés, se regardèrent, ils avaient bien compris que Godric ne dirait rien de plus. Hermione se ressaisit alors.

-Venez tous vous assoir à la table, je crois que nous devons discuter.

Tous les élèves reprirent place sur les nombreux sièges. Dès qu'ils furent tous assis, Hermione conta tout ce qui leur était arrivé sans oublier de leur préciser leur hypothèses, aidé d'Harry, Alex et Ally qui rajoutèrent leur point de vue et version de l'histoire. Elle finit sur leur entrée dans la salle. Pendant ce temps, elle avait redonné son sac à Ginny qui s'était empressée de le prendre.

-Ginny, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi au juste tu avais tant besoin du sac?! S'écria après Hermione en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

-Eh bien... J'y ai mis quelque chose qui je croyais pourrait aider à mieux comprendre la salle... Un livre, mais je ne pense plus en avoir besoin...

-Et l'urgence?

-C'était juste pour vous informer pour le tableau...

-Je voudrais savoir... qui est Émilie Deschamps? Intervint Dean, soulignant un point auquel personne n'avait encore pensé.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Aucune idée... Finit par dire Hermione, contrite. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne savait pas qui c'était.

-Moi je sais... Fit une petite voix, hésitante.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. La petite fille aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux grands yeus marrons qui venait de parler rougit.

-Ah oui? Insista doucement la préfète en chef, l'incitant à se prononcer.

-Oui... c'est une poufsouffle de 2e année, elle est dans ma classe de métamorphose. Précisa-t-elle d'une traite.

Ils hochèrent la tête pensivement. Ils repartirent dans leurs réflexions sur l'affaire quand Ginny cria son idée.

-Attendez un instant... vous avez bien dit qu'il y a eu 7 détonnations? Et que peu après il y a eu la disparition de Mary? Et qu'il y avait aussi gravé "Et d'une...n'en reste plus que 6"?

-Euh... oui.

-Mais bien sûre! C'est logique!

-Quoi Ginny? Crache le morceau! S'impatienta Hermione.

-Prenant en compte que Mary fait partie des choses dont parle la gravure en étant la 7e chose qui représente surement des personnes, ils sont donc 7 en tout et il y a eu 7 détonnation... Pour annoncer 7h restantes...

-Tu veux dire qu'à chaque heure un nouvel élève va disparaitre?! S'exclama Ron, abasourdi.

Elle hocha la tête gravement.

-Occupez-vous en avant qu'il ne s'occupe de vous... Murmura Hermione.

-Quoi? L'interrogea Ron.

-Occupez-vous en avant qu'il ne s'occupe de vous! Ron! C'est clair pourtant! Dumbledore nous as donné la réponse sur un plateau!

-Euh...

-Mais enfin! Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'il a dit tantôt! Quand il parlait à travers les murs!

-Ah! J'avais oublié ce passage...

-Il faut que l'on retrouve Émilie! Elle a surement rapport avec ça!

Un silence accueillit la déclaration d'Hermione, personne ne se prononça mais elle sut qu'ils étaient d'accord.

-Il faut qu'on soit plus rapide que lui... Qu'on double cette... Chose... Avant qu'elle nous rattrape et que ce soit trop tard... Cette chose qui semble aussi insaisissable que le temps...Murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

**OoOoO**

**Oui, j'adore le fatalisme...**

**Mais j'aime aussi le suspense et vous serez servis dans les chapitres futurs... (J'en ai écrit...20 à date...)**

**Tchao! (Reviews?)**


End file.
